Before to go West
by Oxytreza
Summary: quelques petites scènes de la vie d'Hakkai et Gojyo avant de partir. Divers thèmes. FINI ! FINIIIIIIIII!
1. Cheveux

Pairing : Gojyo/Hakkai, évidemment…MAIS QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QUE CA SOIT D'AUTRE ?

Rating : K+

Disclaimer :…Je me demande si je pourrais essayer de les rapter…

C'est une suite d'OS plus ou moins indépendants, racontant des scènes de la vie que menaient Gojyo et Hakkai avant qu'ils ne partent pour l'Ouest, sur divers thèmes.

Les OS sont de longueurs variées.

Before to go West…

Thème : Cheveux

Hakkai était allongé sur le dos, la tête de Gojyo posée sur sa poitrine, son corps tourné sur le ventre et confortablement installé entre les jambes à demi repliée de son amant.

Ils avaient toujours un moment de tendresse après avoir fait l'amour un peu sauvagement.

Le brun passait ses doigts de sa main droite entre les cheveux fins du tabou, les coiffant derrière l'oreille, en caresses lentes et appliquées, un sourire aux lèvres.

Gojyo adorait ça. Cela lui donnait l'impression de retrouver cette mère qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Les doigts du métis se nouèrent avec ceux de la main gauche de l'ancien humain.

Gojyo : Qu'est-ce que tu entend par « un peu sauvagement » ?

Bloody : Tu veux une démo /Sort un magnéto et enclenche le bouton « play »/

/On entend un enregistrement de manifestation de plaisir, comme « AAA-AHN ! Gojyo, encooore ! » ou « Han, Hakkai, t'es trop bon, j'en peux plus ! »/

/Gojyo se jette sur l'engin et le balance en orbite, très rouge. Hakkai est couleur pivoine/

Bloody : M'en fout, j'ai une copie de la cassette.

J'espère que vous avez aimer ce premier OS…

Reviews ?


	2. Pain

Before to go West

Thème : Pain

Une odeur sucrée réveillé le tabou.

Il se redressa, s'étira, à demi encore endormi puis se leva en zombi, se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il s'assit à la table en baillant et accepta avec gratitude la tasse de café et le baiser dans la nuque que lui donna Hakkai.

Bientôt, une assiette se posa devant lui, où se trouvaient des toasts couleurs caramel, fumants et dégageant une forte odeur sucrée.

Gojyo, plus réveillé à présent, demanda : « C'est quoi ?

-Du pain perdu. Je suis allé faire les courses ce matin pour en faire. Tu aimes ?

-Je ne connais pas. » Répondit le métis en saisissant ses couverts.

« Hein ? » Hakkai allait rajouter : « Ta maman ne t'en a jamais fait ? » mais se retint à temps.

Il posa devant son amant du sucre glace, des confitures et une bouteille de sirop d'érable. Il s'assit à côté du rouquin et lui expliqua : « Ce sont des toasts trempés dans du lait et un œuf mélangés avec du sucre, puis passés à la poêle. Tu peux les manger nature, ou avec du sucre ou du sirop d'érable, de la confiture…C'est très bon. C'est mon pêché mignon. » ajouta-t-il en s'appuyant dans le creux de sa paume, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

Gojyo l'observa puis reporta son attention sur son assiette/

Il goûta un toast sous l'œil attentif de son amant.

Puis il le regarda avec un immense sourire, se pencha et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« C'est super bon » Dit-il en léchant le bout du nez du brun où se trouvait un peu de sucre, arrivé là Dieu on ne sait comment.

Le lendemain matin, Hakkai ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par une odeur sucrée…

Moi je kiffe le pain perdu. Enfin, ça, c'est la version américaine (Ils appellent ça « french toasts »).

La recette initiale française se sert de vieux croûtons rassis macérés dans du lait pour faire une sorte de bouillasse immonde bizarroïde…


	3. Savon

Before to go West

Thème : Savon

Assis à côté de la baignoire, Hakkai se frottait les bras avec un bloc de savon.

Gojyo, assis dans la baignoire, fixait les omoplates de son amant.

Soudain, il tendit le bras et dit : « Je vais te laver le dos, file-moi le savon. »

Le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant par-dessus son épaule.

« Quoi, tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

L'ancien humain hésita puis lui donna le savon.

Gojyo sortit de la baignoire, s'assit derrière le brun et commença à lui frotter le dos.

Au bout d'un petit moment.

« Oups, le savon est tombé. Attends, je le récupère

-Ha ! Non, Gojyo, ne va pas le chercher par là…Ah ! Ah…Gojyo… !

-Hé hé hé…

-Tu es…Le pire des pervers… » Gémit le brun sous les caresses du tabou.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? » Répondit avec un sourire malicieux son amant.

En tout cas, c'est pour ça que nous on l'aime, non ?


	4. Gêne

Before to go West

Thème : Gêne

Hakkai ouvrit la porte à Sanzô et Gokû.

Il était un peu débraillé.

Et si Gokû entra en s'écriant qu'il crevait la dalle, Sanzô fut plus observateur.

« Évite de faire ton sourire de standardiste avec un peu de liquide blanc au coin de la bouche, Hakkai. Ça fait suspect. »

Horriblement gêné, le brun s'essuya furtivement les lèvres avec un sourire d'excuse.

Moi, perso, j'aurais rien contre un bishô qui m'ouvre la porte dans cet état. J'aurais même plutôt tendance à saigner du nez. (Pauvres chaussures dudit bishô…)


	5. Pudeur

Before to go West

Thème : Pudeur

La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, Gojyo n'avait pas réussi à déshabiller entièrement Hakkai.

Il avait gardé son pantalon et sa chemise, se débattant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le tabou n'avait pas fait la fine bouche, il était trop…Ému, peut-être, pour faire attention.

Évidemment, la dudite chemise était ouverte et le dudit pantalon était à demi baissé, quand même !

Mais franchement…Quel pudique ce Hakkai ! Avait pensé le métis le lendemain.

Lorsqu'il avait posé la question au brun, plusieurs mois après (à ce moment le pantalon avait disparu mais la chemise tenait encore.), il lui avait répondu :

« Je ne voulais pas que tu voies mon corps…Souillé…Par mes crimes. Pardon, Gojyo. »

Aah…Ce n'était pas tout à fait de la pudeur, alors…

« J't'aime comme t'es, tu sais.

-Merci Gojyo… »

Parfois, il a des poussées de pudibonderie, ce mec…#C'est toi qui l'a décidé, je te ferais remarquer…#

…


	6. Crème

Before to go West

Thème : Crème

Tous deux assis dans le bain, Gojyo derrière et Hakkai devant.

C'est un de leurs moments préférés.

Soudain, Hakkai tend le bras et attrape un pot contenant une crème pâteuse.

« C'est quoi ?

-Un gel douche, c'est un échantillon qu'on m'a donné dans la rue. À la mangue. »

Gojyo examine le produit, il y a bien marqué « Gel douche » sur le pot mais…

« Tu parles, c'est un lubrifiant, ça ! » S'exclame le tabou en regardant le brun planter ses doigts dans la pâte qui se révélait assez épaisse.

« Gojyo…

-Oui, je sais. Je suis le pire pervers qui puisse exister sur la Terre. Tu me l'a déjà dit. »

Il tend le bras et plante à son tour ses doigts dans le produit.

« On va voir si ça marche… » Murmura-t-il en glissant sa main entre les fesse de son amant.

Pour toute réponse, l'amant en question lui enfonça le pot dans le visage.

Nul doute que ça devait piquer les yeux.

Argh, c'est moi la pire perverse qui puisse exister !

Je vous explique : cette idée, je l'ai eu en prenant un bain (le premier depuis plusieurs années) et je me suis lavée avec une crème gel douche exfoliante machin truc-muche.

Et en plantant ma main dedans (c'est vraiment super épais) je me suis dit : « Baah, c'est un lubrifiant caché pour homo, ce truc ! » (Ce qui ne serait pas super vu qu'il y a des petits grains dedans, vous savez, pour le côté exfoliant…)

Si je raconte ça à ma copine Shaa, c'est sûr qu'elle me regarde avec son œil de merlan frit avant de me dire : « Garance…T'es la pire de toutes. »


	7. Première fois

Before to go West

Thème : Première fois

La première fois, Gojyo avait cru mourir.

Alors c'était ça, le sexe avec l'amour additionné…

Encore mieux que dans ses fantasmes les plus fous…

La première fois, Hakkai s'était sentit revivre.

Enfin, de nouveau du sexe avec de l'amour…

Encore mieux que dans ses souvenirs…

Je sais, c'est horrible, j'entends par là que c'est mieux avec Gojyo qu'avec Kanan.

Pardon !


	8. Poches

Before to go West

Thème : Poches

Gojyo avait remarqué que Hakkai mettait très souvent les mains dans les poches, et spécialement lorsqu'ils parlaient ensemble.

C'était méga suspect, non ?

Vous n'aviez jamais remarqué ?


	9. Suçons

Before to go West

Thème : Suçons

Hakkai soupira en se regardant dans la glace de la chambre.

Gojyo entra et s'approcha de lui pour lui enlacer la taille par derrière.

Hakkai se retourna à demi et lui montra la constellation de taches rouges sur son cou.

« Et comment je fais faire pour sortir, moi ?

-…Tu n'as qu'à t'acheter des cols hauts. »

Depuis, la garde-robe du brun se constituait essentiellement de cols hauts ou roulés.

Vous n'y aviez jamais pensé, je suis sûre.

Moi, un jour, je me suis dit : « Mais, tiens, Hakkai porte super souvent des cols qui cachent son cou » Et mon amie hina m'a dit que la raison était évidente.

J'ai pas compris tout de suite, mais mon esprit de yaoiste perverse à fait quand même assez vite le chemin…


	10. Solitude

Before to go West

Thème : Solitude (donné par Shaa)

Seul, si seul.

Il se sentait si mal, quand il était comme ça…

Kanan, ses crimes, le monstre qu'il était…Tout ça lui revenait en mémoire.

Seul…Si seul…

Il ferma les yeux, mais cela fit apparaître plus distinctement les images qui le hantaient sur ses paupières.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvre.

Des pas vifs, le bruit sec de genoux jetés à terre.

Des bras autour de ses épaules.

Un visage dans son cou.

Une voix chaude, trempée dans les sanglots.

« Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser…Pardon. J'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui la date de la mort de Kanan. Pardon de t'avoir laissé seul ! »

Il relève la tête, la chaleur se diffuse en lui.

Il sourit, caresse la joue de son amant.

« Je ne suis plus seul. »

Fin du thème

GOMENAISAI ! Je me suis rendu compte que dans les chapitres précédents, la ligne que j'avais tracée pour séparer les textes de mes notes avait été effacée (putain de site à la con qui bousille vos mise en page !)

Résultat, vous avez rien dû comprendre !

Seule solution : tout effacé pour tout rééditer ! Argh, la flemme…


	11. Neige

Before to go West

Thème : Neige (donné par Shaa)

« Gojyo, regarde, il neige !

-Ah ? Ah ouais… »

Les deux amants regardaient par la fenêtre les flocons tomber du ciel gris.

Ils mirent un manteau et sortirent.

Au bout d'un moment, le métis attrapa l'ancien prof par la taille et le fit tomber dans la poudreuse.

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, déboucla avec ferveur sa ceinture.

« Gojyo…Si on fait l'amour, je vais avoir le derrière congelé avant d'avoir un orgasme…

-Tu sais que tu m'excites lorsque tu dis des mots cochons ? » Répondit le tabou en enfonçant son visage dans le cou du brun.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? » Soupira ce dernier, une goutte au-dessus de la tête.

Fin du thème

Shaa va encore me dire que je tourne tout en perversion.

Pas ma faute. 'Fallait pas me donner un thème en regardant ton fond d'écran de « Mémoire d'une geisha ».


	12. Rejet

Before to go West

Thème : Rejet (donné par Shaa)

Hakkai s'accrocha désespérément à la chemise du métis.

« Gojyo !

-Lâche-moi ! »

Les mots lui claquèrent au visage, il lâcha le tissu.

La porte trembla sur ses gonds lorsqu'elle claqua.

Hakkai s'effondra.

« Gojyo ! Ne me laisse pas !» Hurlait-il dans le silence de leur appartement.

Le brun ouvrit brusquement les yeux, trempé de sueur.

Il regarda instinctivement le côté du lit.

Il était vide, les draps étaient froids.

Il se redressa soudainement, descendit du lit, sortit de la chambre en courant.

Personne.

« Gojyo ! »

Pas de réponse.

Juste une maison vide et glaciale.

« Gojyo ! »

Il tomba à genoux, en larmes.

« Gojyo ! »

Soudain, deux bras se refermèrent sur ses épaules.

« Je suis là ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Hakkai ?! »

Le brun se retourna, plongea dans les bras grands ouverts de son amant.

« Ne me laisse pas ! Ne me rejette pas !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Gojyo ! Je t'aime, ne me quitte pas ! »

Il l'embrassa avec toute la force du désespoir.

« Mais je suis là ! Plutôt crever que de te quitter ! Je ne te rejette pas ! »

Il serra le brun contre lui.

« Je suis là…

-Gojyo… » Hoqueta l'ancien humain dans le tissu de la chemise de son amant.

Un cauchemar.

Gojyo était là.

Fin du thème

…Ils sont dangereux, les thèmes donnés par Shaa…


	13. Lait

Before to go West

Thème : Lait (donné par Honigiri)

Il faisait horriblement chaud, ce jour-là.

Vraiment très, très chaud.

Assis sur le lit et torses nus, Hakkai et Gojyo restaient immobiles, un seul geste isolé les couvrant automatiquement de sueur.

« Chaud…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait aussi chaud ? Je suis sûr que si on faisait l'amour, on tomberait dans les pommes…

-Il faut dire que personne n'a envie de sexe par un temps pareil… » Observa judicieusement le brun en soupirant.

Finalement, le métis se leva et se dirigea avec difficulté vers la cuisine avec pour seule explication : « Vais chercher du lait dans le frigo… »

Il revint avec la bouteille collée à la joue, souriant sous la faible fraîcheur.

Il en but puis tendit la bouteille à son amant.

Celui-ci porta le goulot à ses lèvres, renversa la tête en arrière et…

Gojyo ne résista pas à l'envie de donner un petit coup sec dans le cul de la bouteille, afin d'imprimer une secousse vive à l'objet et de provoquer une minuscule catastrophe à l'échelle corporelle.

En des termes plus simples, il dit en sorte qu'Hakkai se renverse du lait dessus.

« Gojyo ! » Mort de rire, le métis fit un geste d'excuse avec la main.

Le brun soupira. Le tabou jeta un coup d'œil aux dégâts.

Et en resta bouche bée.

Franchement ! Il ne savait qu'il était capable de créer une telle œuvre d'art !

Les gouttes blanches aux reflets gris coulaient un instant sur le menton, puis dégoulinaient le long du cou et de la jugulaire, se recueillant au creux des clavicules une fraction de seconde avant de glisser le long du torse velouté, suivant chaque contour, découpant chaque tracé, épousant chaque forme de chacun des muscles du brun, pour enfin aller se perdre avec ravissement (à cet instant, Gojyo fut très jaloux de ces gouttes) dans le pantalon ouvert de l'ancien humain.

« Gojyo…Je crois que tu es un peu trop serré dans ton pantalon… »

Le tabou revint sur terre.

« …Je crois que finalement, on va peut-être tomber dans les pommes… »

Fin du thème

Wha, il était plus long, celui-là…


	14. Lait bis

Before to go West

Thème : Lait (bis)

« Gojyo, t'as du lait qui coule au coin de ta bouche ! Tu sais plus boire proprement ?

-La ferme le singe ! J'ai pas bu de la…it. »

Le métis s'essuya précipitamment la mâchoire sous le regard perplexe et interrogateur du gamin.

Fin du thème

En fait, j'ai dédoublé ce thème parce que j'avais les deux idées…Je vais éviter de le faire au maximum…

En fait, je vise les 100 thèmes.

Impossible, vous avez dit impossible ?

En fait, ce qui serait super, c'est que je publie le 100ème chapitre en même temps que ma 100ème fic…

Ah oui, je tiens à faire passer un message personnel à Seveya, fervente revieuweuse à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement car elle ne met pas son adresse…

Si tu veux me donner une idée, donne-moi plutôt un thème, mais juré, j'essaierais de faire Hakkai en soubrette (et là, tout le monde pense : « Quoi ? » Avec une goutte au-dessus de la tête) et une fée du logis pervers (Hakkai : …éh ?)

Ensuite, si tu tiens à les voir inverser les rôles, tu peux aller lire ma fic « HOT TIME », dispo sur ce site…

Quand au mot « cochon » qui ne correspond pas à Hakkai…Huuum, tu vois, c'est plutôt Gojyo qui lui applique ça. Et puis, un Hakkai horriblbment pervers sous des dehors de saint, c'est pas séduisant, comme idée ?

Et quand à Kanan….Hum…Pour moi, Hakkai l'aimera toujours plus ou moins. Tu as lu « Elle et Lui », je me trompe ? Et bien, la description de Gojyo, c'est exactement la mienne, ce que je ressens par rapport à Kanan…

Voilà voilà…


	15. Chocolat

Before to go West

Thème : Chocolat (donné par Seveya)

« Gojyo, tu veux bien me donner le chocolat chaud, s'il te plait ? Il doit avoir refroidi, à présent. »

Le métis se retourna vers le plan de travail et loucha sur la casserole où le liquide noirâtre semblait désespérément appeler à être mangé. Il regarda de nouveau le dos de son amant qui débarrassait la table et passait une éponge dessus.

Il regarda de nouveau la casserole.

Puis de nouveau le dos du brun.

Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres.

Il trempa son doigt dans le condiment et le porta à sa bouche.

C'est bon. Il n'était pas trop chaud. Juste pile poil comme il fallait.

« Bien sûr, Hakkai. »

Et ni une, ni deux, il retourna l'ancien professeur, lui ouvrit d'un geste brusque le zip de son polo et le poussa allongé sur la table.

« Gojyo ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabri… »

Hakkai ne pu finir sa phrase. Il ne la finira jamais.

Gojyo venait d'attraper le manche de la casserole et faisait à présent couler leeeeeeentement le liquide foncé sur le torse d'un brun éberlué, non, abasourdi.

« Gojyo ! Arrête, voyons ! Goj-mfp ! »

Le demi-sang venait de lui plaquer la main sur la bouche, et continuait de faire couler le chocolat sur le corps de son amant. Il en vint à dégrafer le pantalon de l'ex-humain pour en faire dégouliner bieeeeen partout.

« Mpf ! Mmmh ! Mffpn ! Nnnn ! Hn… » S'évertuait le pauvre Hakkai impuissant.

Finalement, Gojyo remit la casserole en place et se pencha en avant, entreprenant de lécher avec délice le chocolat chaud.

« MMH !...Mmh…Nh…'Ochfyo… »

Le métis retira sa main de la bouche de son amant.

« Gojyo…Arrête…Qu'est-ce qui te prends….Nh !

-Quoi, ça te déplait ? »

Hakkai ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas mentir. Le tabou continua sa torture, ne laissant aucune goutte, que ce soit sur les épaules ou le nombril, en passant par les mamelons et les côtes.

Au bout de dix bonne minutes, le tabou se releva, un grand sourire aux lèvres, un peu de chocolat au coin de la bouche.

« Il était super bon, ton chocolat.

-Oui…Mais maintenant, qui va tout nettoyer ? » Soupira le brun.

Fin du thème

On ne peut pas parler de yaoi sans parler de chocolat, c'est une sorte de…De rite, disons.


	16. Hakuryu

Before to go West

Thème : Hakuryu

Il neigeait à gros flocons, ce jour-là.

Hakkai avait déboulé dans la maison, serrant contre lui ses bras, semblant protéger quelque chose sous son manteau.

« Gojyo ! Va me chercher un bac d'eau chaude et une serviette propre, s'il te plait ! »

Le tabou resta un moment saisi, puis obéit.

Quand il revint, Hakkai ouvrit son manteau et souleva son pull.

Un dragon, un petit dragon adorable en glissa, s'étala sur la table, apparemment inconscient.

Il avait un long cou souple, des ailes écaillées, repliée en un angle bizarre pour la droite, des petites pattes griffues, un corps trapu et deux minuscules cornes rondes placées à côtés de ses oreilles.

Gojyo le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? » Demanda-t-il alors que son amant plongeait l'animal dans le bac d'eau chaude pour le réchauffer.

« Dehors, j'ai manqué de lui marcher dessus. Il était frigorifié et à demi-mort. Je n'ai pas pu le laisser.

-Tu es un sentimental indécrottable.

-C'est bien. Je ressemblerais à Ringo Starr, comme ça.

-Hein ? »

Le tabou ne releva pas, sa culture ne s'étendant jamais comme celle du brun. Ou du moins, pas dans les mêmes catégories.

Il se rapprocha de la table, s'assit à une chaise.

Il regarda les mains pâles de son amant frotter les engelures du dragon, lui manipulant avec délicatesse son aile cassée.

« Tu veux bien aller me chercher de quoi faire une attelle, s'il te plait ?

-Mh. »

Le tabou sortit de la pièce, et quand il revint, l'animal semblait reprendre peu à peu du poil de la bête. Il avait ouvert ses petits yeux qui se révélaient êtres rouges. Hakkai continuait de le réchauffer et Gojyo se prit à penser qu'il aimerait bien que le brun le caresse comme ça, ce soir.

Il fit le tour de la table et lui donna ce qu'il était allé chercher et tandis que le brun commençait avec des gestes précautionneux et attentifs l'attelle sur l'aile droite couleur de neige, il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, posant son menton sur son épaule.

« N'empêche, t'as été doué pour dégoter cette bestiole blanche dans la neige blanche… »

Hakkai fit un sourire et hocha la tête.

« Voilà, c'est fini. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Tu parles à un dragon, Hakkai.

-Kyyuh. » Répondit néanmoins l'animal en tendant le cou hors du bac, une sorte de sourire sur la geule.

« Tu vois, il est intelligent ! » Ria le brun en retirant son manteau. Gojyo haussa les épaules.

Un peu plus tard, l'animal semblait plus ou moins d'aplomb (au moins tenait-il sur ses jambes) et battait doucement de l'aile droite pour voir si elle était douloureuse.

Finalement, il s'endormit sur la table, roulé en boule et la tête posée sur la main de brun assis juste à côté.

Il regardait l'animal avec un léger sourire, un peu triste.

Gojyo le regardait par-dessus sa clope.

Puis finalement, il soupira. Il alla s'asseoir près de son amant et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

« Comment on va l'appeler ? »

Hakkai le regarda avec surprise puis fit un grand sourire, puis un doux baiser à son tabou.

« Je pensais à Hakuryu… »

Fin du thème

Je ne peux pas parler d'Hakkai et de Gojyo sans parler d'Hakuryu, et je ne peux pas faire uniquement quelques lignes sur l'arrivée de notre adorable mascotte, ce qui explique ce chapitre plus long…

Pour les incultes, Ringo Starr est le batteur des Beatles. Dans le dessin animé nommé « Yellow Submarine », Paul (McCartney) dit : « Ringo est un sentimental indécrottable ».

Voilà pourquoi.


	17. Paon

Before to go West

Thème : Paon (donné par Shaa)

Dans leur voiture toute neuve (« Drôle de dragon…Depuis quand cette race pouvait-elle se transformer en jeep ? » Se demandait Gojyo), les deux amants traversaient la forêt pour aller dans la ville voisine.

Certes, ils vivaient à peine à vingt minutes de marche du leur village, mais la ville d'à côté, qui elle était au moins à une heure à pieds, avait un marché plus fourni.

Donc, tant qu'à faire…

Ça faisait environ une demi-heure qu'ils étaient en voiture lorsqu'un paon traversa la route, pas éffarouché pour un sou.

Hakkai sursauta et fit une belle embardée (Il avait été officiellement nommé conducteur par le dragon) pour finir gentiment dans le fossé.

Dieu merci, pas de blessé.

« Saloperie d'oiseau ! Je fais te le choper pour le dîner de ce soir, tu vas voir !

-Ha ha ha, calme toi, Gojyo, ce n'est pas grave… » Ria Hakkai.

Ce fut à ce moment que le métis se rendit compte que le brun lui avait glissé dessus, tranquillement assis sur son bassin, tandis qu'il nettoyait et remettait en place ses lunettes.

À ce moment, le tabou béni plutôt qu'autre chose le prince des oiseaux.

Fin du thème

Hum…NON, SHAA, NE ME DIS PAS QUE JE SUIS UNE PERVERSE, T'AVAIS QU'À PAS ME DONNER UN THÈME AUSSI TORDU !


	18. Corde

Before to go West

Thème : Corde (donné par Honigiri)

Gojyo était tranquillement assis sur sa chaise, à lire son journal, clope entre les dents.

Il entendit soudain le pas calme et posé du brun, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Sa main sur ses cheveux pourpres, sa bouche dans son cou, ses doigts qui glissent le long de ses bras jusqu'à se refermer sur ses poignets.

Le métis se rendit soudain compte que l'ancien humain avait une corde assez longue mais relativement fine avec lui.

« Hé, Hakkai…Tu as des tendances cachées ? »

Le brun se contenta de sourire en faisant le tour de son amant, s'assit sur son bassin à califourchon, rapprochant dangereusement leur deux entrejambes par là-même et glissa la corde dans le dos du métis.

Il amena ce dernier à mettre les bras et arrière et, avec des geste lascifs, l'attacha à la chaise.

Gojyo sourit et tendit brusquement le cou pour embrasser le brun.

Mais, sans préambule, Hakkai se releva, toutes expressions de désir disparues de son visage. Il fit un léger hochement de tête de satisfaction et alla vers la cuisinière, laissant un Gojyo penaud et complètement ahuri.

« Hé ! Hakkai, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » S'exclama-t-il, déconfit.

Le brun se retourna à demi, tout en sortant une tablette de chocolat noir et une casserole.

« C'est pour être sûr que tu ne feras pas de bêtises comme la dernière fois que j'ai fais du chocolat chaud. »

Fin du thème

Pauvre Gojyo…


	19. Mignon

Before to go West

Thème : Mignon

Gojyo était assez étonné que son amant ne soit toujours pas levé.

Bah, c'est vrai, il avouait volontiers qu'il l'avait pas mal fatigué cette nuit, le pauvre…

Il ouvrit doucement la porte.

Et manqua d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

Hakkai dormait paisiblement, sur le dos.

Il était toujours nu (séquelle de la nuit torride qu'ils avaient passé…) et le drap avait glissé jusqu'à la limite du pubis, dévoilant sans pudeur le torse et le bassin du brun.

Et fraise sur la chantilly (entendez cerise sur le gâteau. C'est juste que Gojyo n'aime pas les cerises) : Hakuryu était venu s'installer sur la poitrine de son maître.

Le cou tordu en une courbe et la queue glissant jusqu'au nombril du brun, il avait les ailes étalées, comme pour essayer d'enlacer son maître.

Ce dernier avait posé, dans son sommeil, une main sur l'aile gauche de son dragon. Sa tête était tourné sur le côté, ses cheveux foncés épars tranchant sur la blancheur de l'oreiller.

Gojyo s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte.

Un seul mot lui venait à la bouche : mignon.

Fin du thème

Ok, j'avoue, je me suis (très largement et carrément) inspirée d'un fan art de JuBluk. (je ne la connais pas personnellement, c'est juste que j'ai pas mal de fan arts d'elle et même un doujin amateur)

Mais je vous jure qu'on ne peut que hurler : « KAWAIIIIIIIIIII ! » devant ce fan art.

Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, envoyer moi un message et je vous enverrais l'adresse où on peut le trouver (ainsi que PLEIN d'autre images, notamment yaoi)


	20. Alcool

Ce chapitre sera un peu plus long…Car lemon. Rated M pour langage (Gaffe, il est un peu hard…Désolée, j'ai honte…Ah tiens, en fait non.)

Before to go West

Thème : Alcool

Ils étaient soûls. Même Hakkai avait dépassé sa limite, pourtant très loin dans son échelle de saoûlitude.

Mais ils étaient soûls. Bourrés. Pétés comme des coings. Imbibés. Et autres expressions diverses pour nommer cet état d'ébriété causé par ce fléau qu'est l'alcool lorsqu'il est consommé régulièrement, mais qui ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps, hein…

Assis de part et d'autre de la table du salon, ils se regardaient par en-dessous, avec l'air de fauves qui ont trouvés une belle proie bien dodue et appétissante.

Gojyo riait bêtement, et le sourire d'Hakkai était deux fois plus large et deux fois plus niais que d'habitude.

« Hé…Y'a plus de bibine dans cette…Bouteille…Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Articula comme il put le tabou en posant le menton sur le rebord de bois et en agitant la dudite bouteille.

Hakkai, toujours pragmatique même dans l'ébriété, répondit : « Et bien, Gojyo…Tu prends une autre bouteille…

-Ah ouais…Pas con… »

Le tabou se pencha sur le côté, faisant rouler ainsi la bouteille vide sur le sol (déjà bien jonché de cadavre de bouteilles diverses et variées) et en attrapa une autre, la déboucha de ses dents et bu une longue gorgée, le liquide brûlant sa gorge et son estomac.

Hakkai regarda par-dessus son verre la gorge du métis se contracter, monter et descendre en rythme avec le liquide qui y trouvait son chemin.

Le brun trouvait ça horriblement sensuel.

Posant son verre sur la table, il se pencha en avant et ouvrit la bouche, quémandant un peu d'alcool de la part de son amant.

« Hey, t'en as dans ton verre…

-Oui, mais il n'aura pas le goût de tes lèvres. »

Gojyo sourit, et s'appuyant sur son coude, il versa dans la bouche d'Hakkai le délicieux contenu.

Des gouttes coulèrent le long du menton du brun et Gojyo reposa la bouteille, saisit la mâchoire de son amant et entreprit de lécher ces gouttes sur la peau ô combien brûlante et tressaillante de plaisir.

« Tu en as dans ta bouteille…

-Oui, mais il n'aura pas le goût de ta peau. »

Hakkai escalada d'un genou la table, à demi allongé au-dessus de celle-ci. Le métis s'était levé, penché en avant, et ses mains avaient glissées jusqu'aux épaules de l'ex-humain.

« Hn…Gojyo… » Gémit ce dernier en tendant la tête en arrière, cherchant à offrir encore plus son cou au métis. Celui-ci, amena Hakkai à grimper entièrement sur la table, le fit asseoir face à lui, les jambes pendantes dans le vide.

Il lui souleva son tee-shirt et enfoui son visage dessous, contre la poitrine de l'ancien professeur, et murmura : « J'ai envi de toi…

-Moi aussi… »

Le tabou releva la tête, un peu surpris. Il était rare que son amant manifeste son désir ou son plaisir par des formules explicites.

De plus en plus surpris, il regarda le brun sourire et écarter les cuisses d'un air tentateur, les mains retournée à plat sur la table, dans son dos.

« Demandé comme ça, je ne tiens plus ! » Rigola Gojyo en posant ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, sa bouche au creux de son cou. Hakkai soupira en sentant les dents de son amant attaquer la chair tendre de sa nuque et tendit un peu plus le bassin en avant.

« Vite, Gojyo…

-Et bah t'es pressé, dis donc !

-Pas de ma faute…C'est toi qui me rends comme ça… » Gémit délicieusement le brun en entourant de ses bras le cou du tabou, et de ses jambes sa taille. Gojyo ne put se retenir de gémir à son tour. L'ex-instituteur le rendait dément, à parler comme ça !

Il mordit avec force le cou de ce dernier qui poussa un petit cri de plaisir avant de s'offrir encore plus, tendant le torse et l'entrejambe vers son amant.

Gojyo se recula et observa son partenaire.

Les lunettes avaient glissées sur le bout de son nez, ses yeux étaient à demi plissés et le regard flou, la bouche entrouverte, les lèvres gonflées par l'alcool et le désir, les joues rouges de passion. Les bras rejetés en arrière et les paumes tournées vers le bois de la table, ses longues jambes écartées, la poitrine en avant, le tee-shirt relevé sur les aisselles.

Jamais Hakkai n'avait été aussi suggestif, aussi lascif, et par là-même excitant.

Le tabou sentit une soudaine faiblesse l'envahir et il déboutonna fébrilement son pantalon.

Hakkai sourit en le regardant s'empêtrer dans ses mouvements, rendus maladroits par l'alcool.

Quand le tabou fut enfin débarrassé de l'objet si encombrant, il posa ses mains à plat sur la table, de chaque côté de son amant. Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit encore plus et il se redressa. Ses mains se baissèrent jusqu'à son bas-ventre, et il entreprit de défaire sa fermeture éclair sous le regard grenat de son amant qui buvait littéralement des yeux le moindre de ses gestes.

Une fois son pantalon ouvert, il mit une main dans son caleçon en se passant lentement, leeeeentement la langue sur les lèvres.

« Hakkai…Tu me rends dingue, là…Y avait quoi dans ton alcool ?

-Va savoir… » Murmura érotiquement le brun en glissant sa main valide dans le cou de Gojyo pour l'attirer dans un baiser passionné. Hakkai enfonça sa langue dans la bouche du métis, caressant la sienne de manière fiévreuse.

Gojyo décida de ne pas se retenir plus longtemps et retira le pantalon de l'ancien humain toujours en l'embrassant, de plus en plus fougueusement.

« Mmnh…Gojyo… »

Hakkai enfouit son visage au creux du cou de son amant et lui chuchota : « Gojyo…Je suis en érection…Dépêche-toi… » Et il lui mordit sauvagement le lobe de l'oreille, le laissant pantelant devant sa phrase si peu pudique.

Le métis ne savait plus très bien où donner de la tête. L'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité lui avait fait perdre une grande partie de ses sens et l'attitude du brun annihilait l'autre partie.

Il plongea sa main dans le caleçon de ce dernier et referma ses doigts autour de son sexe tendu, démarrant de lent va et vient, donnant parfois une légère pression du pouce sur le bout de la virilité, arrachant ainsi un cri au brun.

Celui se rejeta en arrière, criant de plus en plus fort sous les caresses du demi-yokaï, se cambrant de plaisir, offrant ses pectoraux aux lèvres et aux dents de son amant qui ne se fit pas prier, appliquant plus de suçons en une soirée que dans toute une vie.

Hakkai se redressa soudain, retira ses lunettes et poussa son amant en position assisse sur la chaise derrière lui. Gojyo, d'abords surpris, se laissa faire et bien lui en prit car le brun vint s'installer à califourchon sur son bassin, serrant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre, les frottant dans un mouvement de va et vient.

« Nnh…Hakkai… » Gojyo rejeta la tête en arrière, les mains abandonnées sur les hanches de son amour, le guidant plus ou moins dans le mouvement.

« Aah, Gojyo…Haa…Mmmh !

-Hakkai, t'es génial, ce soir…Nh !

-Quoi…Je l'étais pas déjà les autres ? Hah ! Haa !

-Han, si…Mais là…Mngh ! …Là…C'est dément…

-Aaah-an ! Gojyo ! Gojyo ! »

Hakkai se cambra soudainement, ses ongles se plantant dans la poitrine de son amant qui se mordit les lèvres.

Le brun se libéra en un long cri de plaisir intense, rejetant la tête en arrière.

Essoufflé, mais Gojyo ne lui laissa pas de répit. Il ne l'aurait pas permis, de toute façon.

« Gojyo…Prends-moi…

-T'inquiète pas…J'y comptais bien… »

Le métis le souleva en l'agrippant par les fesses et le pénétra d'un coup de hanche violent mais délicieux du point de vue du brun qui, de toute façon, était habitué.

« HAN ! Nh ! Gojyo ! »

Le métis, les mains crispées sur ses hanches, lui imprima un mouvement de montée et de descente, gémissant entre ses clavicules.

« Haan… »

L'alcool faisant perdre à Hakkai toute retenue, toute pudeur. Peut-être même dévoilait-il ce que le brun rêvait de dire lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour.

« Gojyo…Mmnh…C'est bon…Nnh ! Continu…Ah !

-Mh…Hakkai…Vas-y, parle moi…

-Na…Mmh…Gojyo…Je t'aime…Tu…Ah !…Me rends complètement…Nh…Gojyo…

-Anh…Hakkai…

-Mh ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit…Que c'est vraiment le pied de te faire l'amour ?...Ah…

-Nhg ! N…Non…

-C'est…Vraiment…Han…T'es tellement étroit, c'est…Bordel, c'est trop bon…

-Huh ! Nh…Et toi…Tu es…Génial… »

Le brun rejeta encore une fois la tête en arrière, un cri plus brusque s'échappant de sa gorge. Gojyo en profitant pour mordre avec passion le cou de son amant, et le plaqua soudainement sur le panneau de la table.

« Nh ! Gojyo, encore ! »

Hakkai enroula ses jambes autour des reins du métis, comprimant ses cuisses sur ses hanches.

Le tabou ne se fit pas prier et augmenta ses coups de bassins, la main droite entre leurs ventres pour pousser encore plus loin dans le plaisir son amant.

Les ongles du brun s'enfonçaient, griffaient, lacéraient le dos du demi-sang.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, passionnément, les joues rouges et les paupières serrées jusqu'à en avoir mal.

« Gojyo…Mh ! Je vais…Je vais jouir !

-A…Attends-moi !...NNH !…Hakkai !

-Aaaah ! HA ! »

Gojyo se cambra en écrasant ses lèvres contre celles de l'ex-humain et sortit pour mieux entrer d'un coup sec, alla tout au bout du corps brûlant et accueillant.

Le tabou se libéra en un long cri rauque en sentant son amant se contracter autour de lui alors que celui-ci se cambrait dans la jouissance, ne pouvant retenir un hurlement.

Gojyo posa sa tête sur la poitrine du brun qui reprenait peu à peu souffle et conscience.

Le tabou glissa en arrière, tirant son instituteur en même temps.

Ils atterrirent sur le sol, enchevêtrés et emmêlés.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, repus de luxure.

xxx

Hakkai ouvrit difficilement les yeux, un mal de tête lui martelant le crâne.

Il sentit le bras de Gojyo autour de sa taille, son ventre contre son dos, son visage dans sa nuque.

Il se redressa avec un gémissement et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient sur le sol.

Se grattant la tête, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire, et il se prit à rougir violemment en repensant à son attitude.

C'est à ce moment que Gojyo se réveilla, apparemment plus touché par la geule de bois que son compagnon.

Il grogna en posant son front sur l'épaule du brun qui lui tapota le bras.

« Hakkai…

-Oui ?

-Tu étais dément, hier soir…

-Ah… » Le brun rougit encore plus, jusqu'à ce qu'une main vint lui caresser la joue.

« Tu ne voudrais pas être plus souvent comme ça ?

-Heu…

-Hier, l'alcool m'a dévoilé une facette de toi que je ne connaissais pas… » Murmura amoureusement le tabou en allongeant l'ancien humain et s'allongeant dessus.

Il l'embrassa.

« Vive l'alcool, moi j'dis. »

Hakkai sourit et caressa à son tour la joue de son amant.

« Et bien peut-être que tu en découvrira d'autre…

-J'y compte bien !... »

Fin du thème

Ne me dites pas que je suis une perverse. Non. Je ne le suis pas. Pas du tout. Je n'ai pas du tout écrit le pire lemon de ma carrière. À peine.

Une review ?

Ps : note personnelle adressée à Seveya : s'il te plait, quand tu me met une review, met ton adresse mail ou bien enregistres-toi sur ce site, parce que tu me pose toujours plein de question et je ne peux pas te répondre !

Quand à la question du coma éthylique dans « pluie bénéfique », c'est évidemment une image. Bien sûr qu'Hakkai n'est pas tombé dans un coma éthylique ! Gojyo l'emmènerait direct à l'hosto plutôt que de lui faire des mamours dans le lit, hein. C'est juste pour dire qu'il est vraiment, vraiment, complètement KO.


	21. Cheveux bis

Before to go West

Thème : Cheveux (bis)

Il y avait une chose qu'Hakkai adorait, mais qu'il gardait pour lui.

C'était, lorsque lui et Gojyo faisait l'amour, quand les pointes cramoisies des cheveux de son amant frôlaient sa peau, caressaient son dos ou son torse.

Pour rien au monde, Hakkai n'aurait demandé à son amant de s'attacher les cheveux pour coucher avec lui.

Fin du thème

Hum. Encore un thème dédoublé. Je triche, non ?

Reviews, toujours !


	22. Arbre

Before to go West

Thème : Arbre (Donné par Loupiote)

Ils étaient en train de rentrer des courses, lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur deux enfants en train de pleurer, leur ballon s'étant coincé entre deux branches basses.

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard, et Gojyo, qui était le plus grand, étendit le bras et fit tomber l'objet.

Les enfants le remercièrent et partirent en courant.

Hakkai regarda Gojyo en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Rien…Je me disais que tu étais quelqu'un de gentil, mine de rien…

-Comment ça, « mine de rien » ?... »

Fin du thème

Elle me donne des thèmes bizarre, la Loupiote…


	23. Glaçons

Before to go West

Thème : Glaçons (Donné par Yumeni)

« Chaud… » Grommela Gojyo en se rejetant en arrière sur sa chaise.

Hakkai eut un petit rire.

« Ne va pas chercher de lait, s'il te plait. Je me souviens que trop bien ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois.

-Quoi, c'était pas bien ?

-Là n'est pas le problème, Gojyo… »

Le tabou soupira et fit tourner ses glaçons qui gisaient au fond de son verre.

Lui vint une brillante idée (à croire que ses plus brillantes idées ne lui venaient que quand il faisait chaud…)

Il lorgna sur son amant, assis sur une chaise en face de lui.

Il se leva, fit le tour du brun (qui pressentait venir la catastrophe) et fit tomber (par inadvertance, vraiment…) un glaçon dans le col de ce dernier.

Hakkai se cambra brusquement en poussant une exclamation de surprise.

« Gojyo ! C'est froid !

-Bah quoi, ça fait pas du bien ? »

Le métis glissa sa main sous le vêtement de l'ex-humain et guida le glaçon à suivre le tracé de ses muscles.

Arrivé au bord du pantalon, il laissa le morceau d'eau congelée tomber à terre et embrassa les reins de son amant.

Pour toute réponse, il se prit une tape sur la tête.

« Ne gaspille pas les glaçons, Gojyo. »

Pauvre de lui.

Fin du thème

N'importe quoi…


	24. Myrtille

Before to go West

Thème : Myrtille (Donné par Momonokouki)

« Ça sent bon, qu'est-ce que tu cuisines ?

-Une tarte à la myrtille.

-Miam. » Répondit le tabou en glissant ses bras autour de la taille du brun.

Hakkai enfourna la tarte sous l'œil gourmant que Gojyo et annonça : « Ça sera prêt dans environ une demi-heure. » Le tabou sourit, se régalant d'avance.

Soudain, il vit Hakkai se retourner vers lui et écraser sur sa joue une myrtille bien mûre, bien dodue et bien noire.

Le métis ne réagit pas, et le brun en profita pour lécher avec délice le fruit étalé sur la peau brune de son amant.

« Hé… » Murmura Gojyo en passant de nouveau ses bras autour de la taille de l'ancien instituteur avec un léger sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Hakkai ne répondit pas, glissa sa main gauche dans la nuque du demi-yokaï et sa main droite sous son tee-shirt et sur ses reins.

Quand il eut fini, il sourit et chuchota au creux de l'oreille de l'autre homme : « Je t'ai dit que tu découvrirais d'autres facettes de moi… »

Et il l'embrassa.

Fin du thème

Berk, j'aime pas la myrtille. Mais je dois avouer que vue comme ça, elles sont beaucoup plus appétissantes…(Bouhou, moi aussi je veux qu'Hakkai me lèche ma joue pleine de myrtille…/Pleure/ Ah et toi, Gojyo, ne me regardes pas avec cette air narquois !)


	25. Miel

Before to go West

Thème : Miel (Donné par Seveya)

Hakkai posa un pot de miel sur la table, à côté du sirop d'érable, du sucre, et de la confiture.

Le tout entre lui et son assiette de pain perdu.

Miam.

Il attrapa la confiture de prunes et commença en l'étaler sur son petit-déjeuner, quand il intercepta dans son champ visuel la main de Gojyo qui attrapait le pot de miel.

Il passa outre. Après tout, Gojyo aimait le miel.

Il passa beaucoup moins outre lorsqu'il sentit la pâte ambrée lui couler sur la nuque, et la langue du métis sur la pâte ambrée.

Gojyo avait franchement une obsession avec la nourriture et son corps.

Fin du thème

Hu. Je ne me renouvelle pas vraiment.

Petite note : S'il vous plait, cessez de me donner des thèmes pour l'instant. Je croule sous ceux que j'ai déjà à faire. Je vous dirais lorsque la voie sera de nouveau libre, promis.


	26. Lien

Before to go West

Thème : Lien (Donné par Yumeni)

Quand ils faisaient l'amour, quand ils se promenaient en forêt, et même parfois lorsqu'ils faisaient les courses, leurs mains jointes, leurs doigts entrelacés, leurs paumes collées l'une à l'autre créait entre eux un lien, une toile invisible, indestructible.

Plus rien ne pouvait les séparer.

Ils s'aimaient.

Fin du thème

Tiens, enfin un thème sérieux…


	27. Feu

Before to go West

Thème : Feu (Donné par Yumeni)

C'était le nouvel an.

Ça faisait deux qu'ils se connaissaient, un an et demi qu'ils étaient ensemble, du moins officiellement.

Sanzô et Gokû étaient venus, ils avaient mangé un sukiyaki tout spécialement préparé par les soins d'Hakkai, puis ils étaient sortis derrière la maison allumer des feux d'artifices.

Gokû s'amusa beaucoup, se brûla les doigts pour ne pas avoir lâché à temps le bâton, fut émerveillé par les lumières dorées et ria énormément.

Sanzô ne disait rien, mais on lisait dans ces yeux violets éclairés par les étincelles que c'était son meilleur nouvel an depuis longtemps. Il s'était même permis d'étirer ses lèvres en un fin sourire.

Gojyo fit le pitre, comme à son habitude, tenta de battre le record « du plus de fusée allumée en une seule main » et bien évidemment, Hakkai dut lui faire un bandage autour de la paume (« Tu me fais un bisou magique, Hakkai-chan ? »)

Hakkai resta longtemps accroupi, allumant les un après les autres ses feux. Les yeux fixés sur les crépitements d'or qui partaient en tous sens. Riant aux bagarres du singe et de son amant, parlant de choses et d'autres sur l'année à venir avec Sanzô.

À un moment, Gojyo vint s'accroupir près du brun et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils restèrent longtemps à contempler la lumière et les étincelles.

Finalement, l'ancien instituteur déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amant, qui appuya sa tête au creux de son épaule

« Je t'aime »

Fin du thème

Hn, je l'aime bien celui-là. Yumeni n'avait pas précisé la nature du feu, pas vrai /Air innocent/ Désolée, je savais vraiment pas quoi faire, sinon…

C'est bien, je suis presque synchro avec le nouvel an chinois (Bonne année à tous les cochons !)

(Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas vu Sanzo et Gokû…)


	28. Visite

Before to go West

Thème : Visite (Donné par Yumeni)

Gokû aimait bien aller rendre visite à Gojyo et Hakkai.

Mais allez savoir pourquoi, aujourd'hui, arrivés devant chez eux, aujourd'hui, Sanzo lui avait brusquement intimé de faire demi-tour, ajoutant qu'ils « reviendraient demain ».

Gokû était plutôt inquiet.

Il avait entendu des cris dans la maison de ses amis et il se demandaient s'ils allaient bien…

Fin du thème

Aaah, l'innocence de Gokû…(Remarquez, ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne la perde, via Sanzô-sama…/Evite quelques balles et plonge sous son bureau/)


	29. Plume

Before to go West

Thème : Plume (Donnée par Yumeni)

En ouvrant les yeux, Hakkai vit que la pointe d'une plume dépassait de son oreiller.

Il se redressa sur un coude et tira du bout des doigts le fragile et doux objet.

Il regarda son amant, allongé sur le ventre, le drap découvrant son dos nu jusqu'aux reins.

Le brun sourit, s'appuya sur les coudes et entreprit de retracer les contours du dos de son amant du bout de la plume.

Ainsi, il partit de la nuque, où il effleura la première vertèbre, là où elle est légèrement saillante, puis descendit d'abord tout le long de la colonne vertébrale, puis dériva sur les reins, remonta le long du flan droit, passa l'aisselle, contourna et cercla l'épaule, traça l'omoplate droit, puis le gauche, repris le même chemin de ce côté que de l'autre, mais cette fois en sens inverse.

Gojyo ouvrit tout doucement les paupières, un sourire éclairant son visage.

Il se redressa sur un coude, posa sa main sur la nuque de son amant pour l'attirer en un baiser tendre et doux.

Hakkai sourit également, s'allongea sur le tabou, lui caressa la joue du revers de ses doigts.

Le sourire de Gojyo s'élargit : « Ta caresse est aussi douce que la plume. »

Fin du thème

Plu-plume !


	30. chatouille

Before to go West

Thème : Chatouille (Donné par Yumeni)

Hakkai était paisiblement assis sur une chaise, en train de lire un livre.

Soudain, il sentit que Gojyo lui sautait dessus, le faisait tomber au sol et commençait à le chatouiller avec ferveur.

Le but de cette action était de savoir si le brun était sensible à ce genre de choses (entendez plus simplement chatouilleux)

L'expérience était concluante.

L'ex-humain se tordait de rire sur le parquet, les lunettes de travers et la chemise tire-bouchonnée sur son ventre.

Des larmes d'hilarité se formaient au coin de ses paupières tandis qu'il tentait de repousser faiblement Gojyo, celui-ci très satisfait de son petit effet, et chatouillait son amant de plus en plus, cherchant les points sensibles.

« Arrête, Gojyo !... » Riait le brun en attirant pourtant le visage du tabou près du sien.

Il l'embrassa, et il n'en faut pas plus pour que Gojyo arrête sa torture et enlace son amant.

Ce dernier se crut un instant sauvé et il relâcha la nuque du métis avec un sourire, essoufflé.

Mais Gojyo recommença immédiatement leur baiser terminé.

Il était mal parti pour s'arrêter, apparemment.

Faire rire franchement Hakkai lui faisait du bien.

Fin du thème

Snif, pourquoi aucun bishô ne me chatouille, moi…

Yeah, on est déjà au trentième chapitre !

J'ai fini tous les thèmes que m'avait donné Yumeni. Mais il me reste tous ceux de Seveya, maintenant…


	31. Mur

Before to go West

Thème : Mur (donné par Seveya)

Ce matin, Hakkai marchait un peu au radar…(La faute à qui, d'après vous ?)

Il chercha à tâtons dans les vêtements en vrac au pied du lit ses lunettes, sans pour autant les trouver.

Il chercha dans sa mémoire.

Ah oui. Elles étaient restées sur la table du salon, quand il les avait enlevées pour faire à Gojyo une…Hum, le reste ne concernait qu'eux.

Il s'assit sur le lit, enfila son caleçon (Enfin, c'était celui de Gojyo, mais bon…Pour traverser la pièce et aller au salon, ce n'était pas grave, hein.) et se leva, un peu chancelant.

Il avança en direction de la porte et…

« Bam ! »

Gojyo ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit son amant se tenir le front en poussant un gémissement (Tiens, pourquoi portait-il son caleçon ?)

« Tout va bien, Hakkai ?

-Oui…Je n'ai pas bien calculé la porte, je me suis cogné dans le mur juste à côté… »

Fin du thème

J'ai eu l'idée en regardant « Comment épouser un millionnaire », avec Marilyn Monroe (elle se prend le mur parce qu'elle n'a pas ses lunettes)

Il n'est pas trop mignon, notre Hakkai, un peu maladroit comme ça ?


	32. Danse

Before to go West

Thème : Danse (Donné par Seveya)

« C'est quoi, cette musique ? » Demanda Gojyo en tournant la tête vers la radio.

« Un jazz. » Répondit Hakkai en achevant de ranger les assiettes. Il se leva, retira son tablier et s'assit auprès de son amant qui continuait de fixer la radio.

Soudain, celui-ci se leva et tendit la main au brun.

« Vous dansez, beauté ? »

Hakkai regarda un instant le tabou, surpris, puis pris la main avec un joli sourire

« Pourquoi pas, monsieur… »

Il se leva.

Tout le reste de la soirée, ils la passèrent à danser, serrés l'un contre l'autre, mains entrelacées et têtes posées contre le corps de l'autre.

Même longtemps après que la fin des programmes ait réduit la radio au silence…

Fin du thème

C'est bien, j'écoute « Golden Slumbers » des Beatles, repris par K.D. Lang et je trouve que ça correspond très bien au thème…/Imagine les deux bishôs danser sur le slow/ Agrah…


	33. Règle

Before to go West

Thème : Règle

Hakkai repensait à la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble.

Il s'était redressé et avait embrassé la joue de Gojyo, avant de lui demander : « Je croyais « plus jamais d'hommes dans ton lit » ? » en riant.

Et Gojyo lui avait répondu en s'allumant une cigarette : « Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle. » avec un grand sourire.

Fin du thème

J'ai retrouvé un de mes fans arts où l'on voit Hakkai et Gojyo assis dans le lit avec ce dialogue.

Si j'ai le temps (si je n'ai pas la flemme), je le scannerais.


	34. Mousse

Before to go West

Thème : Mousse (Donné par Seveya)

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans la baignoire pour que ça mousse autant, Gojyo ?

-Bah…J'en sais rien. »

Hakkai sourit et souffla sur la mousse qui était dans ses mains en coupe.

La matière vaporeuse alla se poser sur le bout du nez du tabou.

« Tu sais que tu es très mignon comme ça, Gojyo ? » Demanda Hakkai en riant en voyant le métis secouer la tête pour se débarrasser de la mousse.

Fin du thème

Uh…J'écris vraiment n'importe quoi…


	35. Chat

Before to go West

Thème : Chat (Donné par Seveya)

« Regarde, Gojyo, un chat. »

Le tabou tourna la tête et vit l'animal, prostré dans une ruelle, et qui les regardait avec la fureur du désespoir des abandonnés.

Hakuryu kyukyuta et poussa un petit grognement.

Hakkai eut un petit rire et caressa la tête de son dragon.

« Mais non, Hakuryu, je ne vais pas t'abandonner… »

Le brun s'approcha de la ruelle, le chat pelé recula quelque peu. L'ancien instituteur s'accroupit et sortit du sac des courses un peu de viande froide. Il la présenta à l'animal qui renifla puis se rapprocha, commença à manger avec gourmandise.

Hakkai sourit et Gojyo s'accroupit à ses côtés.

Au bout d'un moment, il observa : « J'aimerais bien te voir avec des oreilles et une queue de chat, Hakkai…C'est sexy comme idée.

-Pourquoi tournes-tu toujours tout dans ce sens ? » Soupira tristement le brun en secouant la tête.

Fin du thème

Nh. Parce que c'est Gojyo, voyons !


	36. Fleur

Before to go West

Thème : Fleur (Donné par Seveya)

Gojyo tourna la tête lorsque son amant entra dans la maison.

Il se figea quelque peu.

Le brun portait une brassée de fleurs.

De fleurs rouges.

« Tu les as trouvées où ? » Demanda-t-il en fixant le bouquet.

Hakkai le regarda un temps puis alla les mettre dans un vase en disant : « C'est la fleuriste qui me les a donnés.

-Ah. »

Gojyo détourna les yeux et se replongea dans la lecture de son journal.

« Elles ne sont pas belles ? »

Il releva les yeux, se retrouvant nez à nez avec l'une des fleurs, que Hakkai venait de lui mettre sous le nez.

Il fixa les pétales vermillon puis leva ses yeux de la même couleur vers son amant.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-il au bout d'un moment.

Hakkai pencha la tête et remit la fleur dans le vase, tandis que Gojyo se renfonçait entre les pages de son journal.

Le brun soupira et ajouta : « Moi je les trouve belles. Elles me rappelle tes cheveux et tes yeux. »

Gojyo tiqua mais ne releva pas.

Pas tout de suite, du moins.

« Justement »

Hakkai tourna la tête et fixa l'arrière du journal, dont dépassaient juste les deux antennes de son amant.

Il se rapprocha puis poussa le dudit journal vers le bas. Gojyo leva la tête et Hakkai planta ses iris verts dans ceux si rouges de son vis-à-vis.

« Ecoute-moi, Gojyo… » Il se pencha en avant, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

« Moi je les aime.

-Les fleurs ? » Lança ironiquement le tabou, se détestant à cet instant même de construire de telles façades autour de lui.

Hakkai parut blessé.

Pour toute réponse, il saisit à pleine main les cheveux écarlates, mais avec douceur.

Il les porta à sa bouche et déposa un baiser fantôme sur les mèches sanglantes.

Puis il regarda de nouveau son amant avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il s'assit sur lui et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille, ses bras passés autour de son cou et ses doigts perdu dans la masse carmine : « Qu'importe ce que pensait ta mère. Cette couleur est sublime. Surtout sur toi. »

Gojyo ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes monter.

Il appuya son front sur l'épaule du brun.

Si ce dernier arrivait à accepter cette couleur, qu'il pourrait pourtant maudire, c'était grâce…

« C'est grâce à toi, Gojyo… » Acheva l'ex-humain, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du tabou.

Les larmes coulèrent.

Hakkai resserra sa prise autour du cou du métis et embrassa de nouveau ses cheveux.

Gojyo noua ses mains sur les reins du brun.

Ce soir-là, leur amour s'était peut-être encore un peu plus renforcé, le lien s'était solidifié.

Fin du thème

Ooh, un thème long et sérieux, sans sous-entendu pervers ! Miracle !


	37. Ciel

Before to go West

Thème : Ciel (Donné par Seveya)

« Dis, Hakkai…

-Oui, Gokû ?

-Tu crois qu'un jour on pourra toucher le ciel ? »

Hakkai leva les yeux vers la voûte bleutée.

« Je ne sais pas, Gokû… »

Fin du thème

Une note triste pour changer (Comment ça le thème précédent était déjà déprimant ?)


	38. Jardin

Before to go West

Thème : Jardin

Assis au milieu du jardin du temple, Hakkai tentait d'apprendre à compter à Gokû.

« Donc, deux oranges se battent une à une et chacune utilise la technique ninja de clonage pour devenir trois oranges. Combien y a-t-il d'oranges en tout ?

-Hnmmm…Zéro !

-Huh…Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que je les ai toutes mangées !

-D'accords…Faisons une pause, veux-tu ?

-Ouaip ! » Le singe se leva et partit en clamant qu'il allait voir Sanzô dans son bureau.

Hakkai soupira et pensa qu'il supposait qu'on ne pouvait pas arrêter l'estomac de son ami.

Il entendit soudain le pas léger, félin, de son amant.

Celui-ci s'accroupit derrière lui et demanda en l'embrassant dans le cou et glissant les mains sous sa chemise : « Le singe s'en sort ? » Et avant même qu'Hakkai ne puisse répondre, il lui tournait la tête pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Hakkai le repoussa légèrement et montrant du menton le jardin : « Nous sommes chez les bonzes, Gojyo. Je doute qu'ils apprécient de voir deux hommes s'embrasser dans leur jardin.

-Ts, tous des refoulés… »

Fin du thème

Ne rigolez pas, Hakkai utilise réellement cet enseignement, dans le volume 4 de Reload (acheté en version anglaise, puisque nos très chers éditeurs français ne les publient pas…Grumpf)

À la différence que Gojyo ne vient pas lui faire de mamours juste après. Quelle tristesse…


	39. Etoile

Before to go West 

Thème : Etoile (Donné par Seveya)

Allongés derrière leur maison, à environ minuit.

Emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux, ils regardaient les étoiles.

Finalement, Gojyo déclara : « C'est beau, mais rien ne vaut un certain brun aux yeux verts… »

Il sentit, à côté de lui, qu'Hakkai rougissait tandis qu'il murmurait son prénom.

Fin du thème

En ce moment, j'ai la haine : j'ai fait une amv Gojyo/Hakkai, destinée à être mise sur youtube, mais ô malheur, je l'ai fait sur mon portable, avec le logiciel Imovie et là…Impossible de le transférer sur l'ordi fixe avec Internet et tout ! Les clés usb sont trop petites pour le supporter, j'ai essayé de graver un cd, mais l'ordi ne le lit pas.

Grr.


	40. Mer

Before to go West

Thème : Mer (Donné par Seveya)

« Tu es déjà allé à la mer, Gojyo ?

-Non. Jamais. Et toi ?

-Non plus.

-Tu aimerais y aller ?

-Pas toi ?

-Si. Mais d'ici, c'est un peu loin.

-Effectivement, ha ha ha…

-…

-…

-…Hé…

-Mh ?

-On ira un jour, de toute façon, non ?

-Oui…

-…

-…Gojyo ?

-Mh ?

-Embrasse-moi. »

Fin du thème

C'est sûr qu'ils en sont loin, là…

Uh uh, j'aime bien la dernière réplique. Oh yeah, c'est le quarantième thème ! Plus que soixante ! Urgh.

Sinon, j'annonce officiellement que vous pouvez recommencer à me donner des thèmes !

En espérant que vous aimez toujours autant…


	41. Restaurant

Before to go West

Thème : Restaurant (Donné par Shinokago)

Ce soir, c'était l'anniversaire de Gokû.

Ils étaient donc allés au restaurant. 'Fallait marquer le coup.

Tous les quatre autour de la table, le vin coulait à flot et les mets défilaient.

Les clients ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire en les voyant, jeunes, beaux et heureux…(« Aaah, si seulement on pouvait avoir une deuxième jeunesse… »)

Ils (les clients, par les intéressés…) furent beaucoup plus surpris lorsqu'ils virent un blond (« Dites…C'est pas un moine ? ») et un homme aux cheveux rouges se pencher en même temps pour aller embrasser sur la bouche leur vis-à-vis respectif, un gamin (« Waaah, détournement de mineur ! ») aux yeux dorés et un grand brun aux cheveux plus foncés.

Fin du thème

Ha ha, enfin une allusion au Sanzo/Gokû ! Vous êtes contentes ? Depuis le temps qu'on m'en parle !


	42. Nuage

Before to go West

Thème : Nuage (Donné par Yun-Chan)

« Dis, Gojyo…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, le singe ?

-Meuh…Bon, les nuages, c'est fait en quelle matière ?

-Hein ?...Euh…Ben j'en sais rien…

-…

-…

-…Tu crois que ça se mange ?

-… »

Fin du thème

Oh. Un thème sans Hakkai. Miracle, venant de ma part.


	43. Livre

Before to go West

Thème : Livre (Donné par Shinokago)

C'était le soir, début d'été.

Hakkai lisait un livre, confortablement installé dans le lit, la tête appuyée contre son oreiller redressé contre le panneau de bois.

Il venait de se l'acheter et à vrai dire, c'était un très bon livre.

Une bonne histoire, menée par un style particulier mais très intéressant…

Gojyo lisait en diagonale, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son amant.

Soudain, il dit d'un ton plat : « Dis…On fait l'amour ? Il est ennuyeux ton livre et puis j'ai envie de toi…

-Non. Tu ne pense vraiment qu'à ça ? »

Fin du thème

En fait je me suis inspirée d'un de mes fan art XXX Holic. C'est Domeki qui demande à Watanuki s'il veut faire l'amour…


	44. Montagne

Before to go West

Thème : Montagne (Donné par Shinokago)

« Regarde Gojyo…Il a neigé sur la montagne… »

Le tabou se redressa et mit son menton dans le creux de l'épaule nue du brun, assis tous deux sur le lit.

« Mh. Il doit faire vraiment froid.

-Oui. Il va bientôt neiger ici, alors…Il faudra monter le chauffage.

-Bah… »

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Hakkai et l'invita à s'appuyer en arrière sur son torse, la tête renversée sur son épaule.

« On se tient chaud l'un l'autre, non ? »

Fin du thème 

Et moi j'ai les mains congelées (/Biiiip/ de maison de Bretagne qui se chauffe à deux à l'heure. 'Faut au moins cinq jours avant d'enlever le pull dedans…)


	45. Oeil

Before to go West

Thème : Œil

« Qu'il y a-t-il, Gojyo ? Tu cherches quelque chose ? » Demanda Hakkai, allongé sur le lit, son amant au-dessus de lui et fixant avec intensité son œil droit, sa main ayant remonté la mèche brune sur le front de l'ex-humain.

« J'étais en train de me dire qu'ils avaient parfaitement réussi à reconstituer ta couleur d'yeux naturelle. Ça aurait été dommage de la rater. Tes yeux verts sont si beaux… »

Hakkai sourit, touché.

« Tes yeux grenat sont superbes, aussi…Le rouge s'assortit très bien au vert… »

Et ils sourirent de concert.

Fin du thème

Et moi qui ai des yeux bêtement marron. Snif…


	46. Parfum

Before to go West

Thème : Parfum

« Tu sens bon.

-Ah ? Je ne mets pas de parfum, pourtant.

-C'est ton odeur naturelle. Un mélange de menthe et de cannelle. C'est enivrant. Moi je dois puer la clope.

-Les Hi-Lite n'ont pas une odeur désagréable. Toi aussi tu sens bon.

-Nh. »

Leur étreinte se resserra.

Fin du thème

Pour info, Hi-Lite est la marque des cigarettes que fume Gojyo.


	47. Chemin

Before to go West

Thème : Chemin (Donné par Shinokago)

Ils marchaient main dans la main sur un petit chemin forestier, Hakuryu sur l'épaule de son maître.

Soudain, Gojyo poussa Hakkai sur le côté pour le faire tomber dans l'herbe entre deux arbres.

Il l'embrassa sur la bouche, confortablement installé entre ses cuisses.

Hakuryu se posa et se roula en boule à leur côté, habitué aux poussées de tendresse du tabou.

Ils restèrent enlacés sur le bas-côté.

« Je t'aime »

Fin du thème

Ça fait du bien, un peu d'amour de temps en temps, non ?


	48. Dentelle

Before to go West

Thème : Dentelle (Donné par Shinokago)

« Tu sais, Hakkai, il y a une seule raison pour laquelle je regrette que tu sois un homme. »

Le brun se retourna, cessant pour un temps de remuer la soupe dans la casserole.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le métis se rapprocha et donna une claque sur les fesses de l'ancien instituteur.

« Parce que tu ne peux pas porter de string en dentelle »

Pour toute réponse, il se prit une tape de cuillère en bois (pleine de soupe) sur le crâne.

Fin du thème

Hakkai en string dentelle…

AAARGH, nooon, ça me rappelle une image dans un doujin où l'on voit Hakkai et Sanzo en dessous féminins…/Se tape la tête sur son bureau/ Le pire, c'est que c'est pas désagréable à l'œil…


	49. Jalousie

Before to go West

Thème : Jalousie (Donné par Shinokago)

« Bon Dieu, Hakkai, j'ai _vu_ le regard que vous avez échangé ! Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien entre cette putain d'épicière et toi !

-Ne sois pas vulgaire, Gojyo, pourquoi veux-tu que je te trompe ?

-Te fous pas de moi, merde !

-Gojyo !

-Si t'as envie d'aller baiser des gamines, ça te regarde, mais me fais pas ça _à moi_ ! »

Gojyo se prit une gifle.

« Ne répète jamais ça, Gojyo. Jamais. »

Le tabou fixa le brun, une main sur sa joue endolorie.

L'ex-humain se mordit la lèvre et se détourna.

Gojyo baissa les yeux.

Soudain, Hakkai alla chercher de la glace dans le frigo et l'appliqua sur le visage du métis.

« Tu as mal ? » Demanda-t-il en examinant la joue gonflée et rouge. Il y était allé fort. Gojyo secoua la tête et tint le sachet de glaçon contre sa pommette.

Hakkai baissa les yeux et se redressa. Il s'essuya les yeux d'un geste prompt et voulut s'éloigner.

Gojyo le retint par le bras. L'attira contre lui, posa son front sur son ventre.

« Excuse-moi. »

Il sentit la main du brun se glisser dans ses cheveux cramoisis.

« Ne répète plus jamais ça, Gojyo » Répéta-t-il, des sanglots dans la voix.

Le métis le fit asseoir sur ses genoux et le serra un peu plus.

« Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. _Rien._ Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Je te crois. » Murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

Il leva la tête et embrassa sur le coin de la bouche son amant.

« Mais je suis trop jaloux. Je ne supporte pas quand quelqu'un te regarde, et encore moins quand tu regardes quelqu'un. Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait… »

Hakkai jeta un coup d'œil au tabou.

Lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'amour, il était légitime qu'il soit surprotecteur envers celui qu'il avait enfin obtenu.

Il le serra dans ses bras en retour.

« D'un certain point de vue, ça me fait plaisir que tu me gardes aussi jalousement… » Lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Fin du thème

J'ai hésité à faire ce thème car j'avais déjà fait un truc de même genre, vous vous souvenez ? « Jalousie »…Mais je me suis dit que je pouvais traiter la jalousie dans un couple, tandis que dans mon autre fic, j'ai traité la jalousie lorsqu'on n'est pas ensemble.

Je vois très bien Gojyo en gardien jaloux de son bien-aimé. Muah ha ha, un dragon qui garde une princesse…


	50. Strip poker

Un petit lemon pour baver un peu ? Je vous préviens, je n'y connais rien au poker…

Before to go West

Thème : Strip-poker

Gojyo se demanda comment il avait pu être aussi con.

Jouer au strip-poker avec Hakkai et imaginer qu'il avait une chance de gagner ?

Crétin.

Il fixa son adversaire, tout en sourire et en vêtements.

Lui-même n'était déjà qu'en pantalon.

« Tu triches pour me voir à poil, c'est pas possible, autrement.

-Oh, Gojyo, tu sais pourtant à quel point j'aime être nu avec toi. » Répondit le brun avec un sourire malicieux.

Le tabou se mordit la joue.

Il recommençait ses provocations, uniquement pour le déconcentrer, il en était sûr !

Il tira une carte et eut un sourire victorieux.

« Ha ha ! Contre ça si tu peux ! » Et il abattit un carré de roi.

Hakkai regarda un temps les cartes puis afficha un grand sourire avant de retourner les siennes sur un carré d'as.

Gojyo se tapa gentiment la tête sur le sol. Comment ce mec faisait pour avoir les quatre as d'un coup, sans changer de cartes ?!

Il grogna et défit les boutons de son pantalon sous le regard gourmant de son amant.

Une fois débarrassé du vêtement et assis sur le parquer en caleçon, il marmonna : « On pourrait peut-être s'arrêter là, non ?

-Gojyo, c'est toi qui a proposé de jouer à ce jeu et je te rappelle qu'il ne prend fin qu'au moment où l'un des joueur est entièrement dénudé. »

Le tabou grinça. « Dénudé » ? Bon Dieu, il avait de ces mots !

Il ramassa les cartes avec un « Pervers ! » qui fit rire le brun.

« C'est drôle, pourtant, tu aimes bien te déshabiller, je me trompe ? » Demanda l'ex-humain sur un ton malin. « Très drôle… » Grimaça Gojyo, tout en sachant que c'était pertinemment vrai.

Il distribua les cartes et déplia les siennes en éventail entre ses mains.

Ha ha ! Un carré d'as ! Donc finalement, c'était possible de l'avoir d'un seul coup…

« Prépare-toi à tomber la chemise, chéri ! » Ricana-t-il en jeta ses cartes entre eux deux.

Le brun afficha pendant une seconde une moue déconfite puis montra ses cartes.

« Désolé, Gojyo. »

Une royale quinte flush.

Une…Royale…Quinte…Flush…

UNE ROYALE QUINTE FLUSH ?!

« Naaan, putain, déconne pas, c'est quoi ton truc ? Malgré tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, je le sais toujours pas ! » Gémit le métis en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Hakkai rit et fit un geste de la main.

Gojyo grogna et retira son caleçon sous le regard pesant et le sourire de grenouille de son amant.

Nu comme un vers, il détourna le regard, presque gêné.

« Allons, allons, Gojyo…Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois nu, n'est-ce pas ? » Ria Hakkai en rangeant les cartes. Il considéra un temps son amant puis observa : « On dirait que j'ai gagné. » Une rangée de dent made in colgate apparut. « J'ai droit à une récompense, alors. »

Gojyo jeta un coup d'œil au brun. Le ton qu'avait prit ce dernier pour sa dernière remarque ne lui annonçait rien de bon.

Ou au contraire, quelque chose de très bon.

Il regarda Hakkai poser le jeu sur la table à côté de lui, retirer ses lunettes et ouvrir sa chemise avec ces gestes lents et posés qui lui étaient propres.

Il se leva et alla s'agenouiller près du tabou qui frissonna au contact des mains du brun sur ses épaules.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Hakkai se serra contre lui, s'assit à califourchon sur son bassin.

Gojyo glissa ses mains sous le haut du brun et alla les abandonner sur ses reins qui se creusaient de désir.

Soudain, l'ex-humain se déroba et glissa en arrière, prenant sans hésitation le chemin de l'entrecuisse du tabou.

Ce dernier poussa un gémissement et rejeta la tête en arrière.

« Là…C'est plutôt moi…Qui obtiens une récompense… » Souffla-t-il lascivement, l'esprit se perdant déjà dans les brumes de la luxure.

Hakkai redressa un temps le visage pour répondre : « Non, c'est _moi_ qui te donne du plaisir, pour une fois. Et _ça_, c'est une récompense. »

Gojyo ne tenta pas de suivre le raisonnement de son amant, trop excité pour réfléchir.

Il se cambra en gémissant à l'orgasme, ses mains perdues entre les mèches brunes qui lui caressaient les hanches.

Hakkai se redressa avec un grand sourire et embrassa de nouveau le tabou.

« C'est bien de perdre… » Souffla ce dernier en posant son front contre celui de son amant qui répondit avec un petit rire.

Fin du thème

Beuh…Je n'aurais pas pu manger un deuxième croque monsieur banane-chocolat…/Mal au cœur/

Franchement, qui serait assez suicidaire pour se mesurer à Hakkai aux cartes ? Sauf si ça fait partit d'un plan bizarre et pervers…

Hé, hé ! Vous avez remarqué ? C'est le 50ème thème ! Bon gré mal gré, on est tout de même arrivé à la moitié de la fic !

Allez, envoyez des thèmes, même s'ils sont bizarres, je ferais de mon mieux pour les mettre en mots !


	51. Chanson

Before to go West

Thème : Chanson

« _Je voudrais qui tremble_

_Une vie pleine de nuits blanches_

_Une de ces vies qu'on n'oublie pas_

_Une vie en habit du dimanche_

_Je voudrais une vie qui danse_

_Une vie qui se relève de tout_

_Une qui se retrousse les manches_

_Une vie qui sait se mettre à g'noux_

_Mais je veux bien d'une vie de rien_

_De longs matins ensommeillés_

_Une vie passée entre tes seins_

_À étudier ta peau de près_

_Oui je veux bien d'une vie de rien_

_Les nuits les jours entremêlés_

_Une vie sans l'ombre d'un destin_

_Une vie posée entre tes mains »_

« Gojyo ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si…J'écoute juste la chanson qui passe à la radio… »

_« J'voudrais des frissons en pagaille_

_Des grands bûchers des feux de paille_

_J'voudrais des saveurs à la pelle_

_Et les faveurs de toutes les belles_

_J'voudrais des tas de grands voyages_

_Des tas de réveils incertains_

_J'voudrais une vie des grands chemins_

_Une vie des beaux rivages_

_Mais je veux bien d'une vie de rien_

_De longs matins ensommeillés_

_Une vie passée entre tes seins_

_À étudier ta peau de près_

_Oui je veux bien d'une vie de rien_

_Les nuits les jours entremêlés_

_Une vie sans l'ombre d'un destin_

_Une vie posée entre tes mains _

_Je voudrais qui tremble_

_Une vie pleine de nuits blanches_

_Une de ces vies qu'on n'oublie pas_

_Une vie en habit du dimanche_

_Mais je veux bien d'une vie de rien_

_Mais je veux bien d'une vie de rien »_

« C'est une jolie chanson, hein Gojyo ?

-Ouais…J'étais en train de me dire…

-Hm ? »

Le tabou attira son amant à lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« J'étais en train de me dire qu'elle décrivait assez bien mon sentiment par rapport à toi. À la différence que tu n'as pas de seins. » Ajouta-t-il avec un gentil rire.

Fin du thème

Désolée de la longueur de la chanson.

Une vie de rien, Julien Clerc, paroles de Carla Bruni, tirée de l'album Double enfance.


	52. Sexe

Before to go West

Thème : Sexe (Donné par Sahory)

« Alleeeeez ! Encore une fois !

-Non, Gojyo…On l'a déjà fait six fois, on va mourir si on continue…Je suis épuisé, en plus…

-N'importe quoi ! Le sexe n'a jamais tué personne…

-Tu sais ce que notre corps subi lorsqu'on fait l'amour ?

-Euh…

-Nos pupilles se dilatent, le cerveau envoie une multitude d'informations et de messages nerveux en même temps, toutes nos glandes sécrètent des liquides, le rythme cardiaque s'accélère comme pour un infarctus, le rythme respiratoire aussi et tout les muscles se tendent et se crispent comme si on soulevait trois fois notre propre poids. Et encore. Nous les hommes avons les chances de n'avoir qu'un seul orgasme. Tu savais que les femmes peuvent jouir jusqu'à pendant une heure ?

Non, Gojyo, le sexe n'est pas bon pour la santé…

-… » Sidéré, le tabou fixait son amant allongé en-dessous de lui qui reprenait peu à peu son souffle.

Soudain il ajouta : « Mais si Dieu l'a fait si bon et qu'on en redemande toujours, c'est que ça sert bien à quelque chose… »

Gojyo fit la grimace : « Désolé, je vais avoir du mal à te faire un enfant… »

Le brun éclata de rire et passa ses bras autour du cou du métis pour l'attirer à lui.

« Je croyais que c'était mauvais pour la santé ?

-Sept est un chiffre qui porte bonheur… »

Fin du thème

NE RIGOLEZ PAS ! C'est totalement vrai, le sexe nous bousille ! Alors Gojyo qui fume comme un pompier et qui boit comme un trou en plus, je sais pas comment il fait pour péter la forme comme ça !

Hey, Sahory, t'as vu, t'as vu, j'en ai pas fait un truc pervers ! (Enfin juste un ch'tit peu…)

Sinon, je vous invite à aller dans la section « Misc » de ce site, puis d'aller voir dans « Anime cross-over » si vous n'y êtes jamais allé, il faut bien une première fois à tout et sinon, je publie une fic que je ne pouvais réellement pas caser dans une section d'un seul manga…

Quand à l'histoire…Surprise !

Et dernier petit mot…STOP LES THEMES ! En ai trop à faire ! Je vous préviendrais lorsque la voie sera libre…


	53. Ange

Before to go West

Thème : Ange (Donné par Shinokago)

« Tu es un véritable ange…

-Mh…Un ange déchu, alors…

-Dans ce cas, tu es _mon_ ange déchu. »

Hakkai ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre l'épaule de Gojyo.

« Merci, Gojyo… »

Fin du thème

Oui, je me dit souvent qu'Hakkai à tout de l'ange déchu…


	54. Rideau

Before to go West

Thème : Rideau (Donné par Honigiri)

« Gojyo…Je crois qu'on ferait bien de mettre des rideaux aux fenêtres. »

Le tabou dégagea sa tête du cou de son amant et lâcha ses hanches, vexé.

« Dis tout de suite que ce que j'étais en train de commencer à te faire te déplait ! » Rétorqua-t-il en se redressa, laissant Hakkai assis sur le bord de la table, songeur.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça…Mais étant donné que je viens de voir deux jeunes filles nous regarder par la fenêtre, je me disais que ça aurait peut-être été pertinent… »

Fin du thème

'Faut dire que…Difficile de résister à la tentation de mater deux beaux hommes en train de se papouiller…

Alors, Honi ? ça te plait ?


	55. Massage

Before to go West

Thème : Massage (Donné par hina)

Gojyo fit une grimace. Ce matin, ses épaules le faisaient souffrir.

Il s'étira, tentant en vain de décrisper ses muscles.

Il poussa un soupir et gémit : « Hakkaiiiii…

-Oui ? » Répondit la voix du brun depuis la salle de bain.

« J'ai super mal aux épaules, ce matin… »

L'ex-humain apparut en peignoir baillant sur sa poitrine et regarda son amant avec un regard qui voulait dire : « Et ça t'étonne ? »

« Tu as dû faire un faux mouvement cette nuit en me faisant l'amour. »

Gojyo repensa à leur nuit et s'allongea sur le ventre en soupirant : « Peut-être… »

Il ferma les yeux.

Soudain, il sentit sur ses reins un poids et les mains du brun dans son dos.

« C'est vrai que tu es tendu… » Murmura ce dernier en passant ses doigts sur les cervicales et les épaules du tabou. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement.

Hakkai embrassa furtivement la nuque de Gojyo et entreprit de lui masser tranquillement les zones douloureuses.

« Mmmh…

-Ça va ?

-Mortel… »

Le métis poussa un autre gémissement tandis que les paumes et les doigts de son amant jouaient dans son dos avec amour mais fermeté.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de massages plus ou moins transformés en caresses massantes, Gojyo se retourna sur le dos et posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, toujours assis sur son bassin.

« Le pied, Hakkai. T'as appris ça où ? »

Le brun se pencha, embrassa le métis et lui murmura : « Nulle part. C'est toi qui m'a inspiré ces gestes. »

Gojyo ignorait qu'il avait de telles capacités…

Fin du thème

Moi aussi ze veux qu'Hakkai me fasse des massages assis sur mon dos /pleurs/


	56. Cigarettes

Before to go West

Thème : Cigarette (Donné par Seveya)

Ça avait été la nuit la plus longue, la plus sexy, la plus perverse, la plus chaude qu'ils avaient connus depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Allongés tous les deux sur le matelas, les draps glissés à terre, le lit décalé de sa place habituelle (collé au mur, normalement) et légèrement de travers, le début de l'aube caressant à travers les rideaux (eh oui, ils en avaient installés, finalement) leur corps nus qui reprenaient peu à peu leur souffle.

Gojyo se pencha par-dessus le ventre d'Hakkai et attrapa son paquet de cigarettes posé sur le sol.

Il en tira une, l'alluma et expira un long nuage de fumée avec satisfaction.

Quoi de plus agréable qu'une bonne clope après un bon coup ?

Hakkai sourit en voyant son amant afficher un air de semi extase en tirant sur le tube de nicotine.

Soudain, du coin de l'œil, Gojyo avisa le brun se pencher et prendre lui aussi une cigarette.

Il s'assit à califourchon sur le bassin du métis et l'alluma grâce à la braise de celle du son amant.

Il se redressa et souffla lui aussi un beau nuage de fumée, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Gojyo le regarda avec de grands yeux et demanda en souriant : « Tu fumes, Hakkai ?

-Ça m'est arrivé, de temps en temps. Mais je ne suis pas accro comme toi ou Sanzo.

-Oh, ça va. »

Hakkai se rallongea sur le côté, la tête calée dans le creux de l'épaule du tabou. Il tira de nouveau sur sa cigarette tandis que Gojyo glissait ses doigts dans ses courts cheveux foncés.

Soudain, Hakkai se redressa et retourna sur les hanches de Gojyo, déposa sa clope dans le cendrier qu'il avait posé sur le matelas et attrapa celle du tabou entre ses doigts.

« Tu sais ce que c'est, un shot ?

-Non. »

Hakkai sourit et porta la cigarette à sa bouche…Côté allumé _dans_ sa bouche, ne laissant dépasser que le filtre d'entre ses lèvres.

Il se pencha, invitant son amant à prendre une inspiration.

Celui-ci d'abord éberlué, obtempéra, se délectant du tabac et de la bouche du brun en collant ses lèvres contre celles de son amant afin d'inspirer sur la clope.

Il se décolla à regret pour expirer la fumée. Hakkai repris la cigarette et l'enleva de sa bouche avec un grand sourire. Il la revissa entre les lèvres du métis qui entreprit de refaire le même manège que l'ancien instituteur.

« Fais attention de ne pas te brûler la langue. Ça serait bête de me priver de tes baisers. » Le taquina Hakkai en se penchant pour inspirer contre les lèvres du tabou le tabac.

Il l'expira et repris la cigarette pour la porter lui-même à sa bouche.

Gojyo se saisit de celle abandonnée dans le cendrier pour en faire de même.

Ils sourirent et Hakkai se retourna sur le bassin de son amant, pour s'adosser à son torse, s'installant entre ses cuisses écartées.

Il renversa sa tête sur l'épaule de Gojyo et murmura : « Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, aujourd'hui…

-Moi non plus. » Répondit le tabou en posant sa main sur la cuisse de l'ex-humain et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il entoura les épaules du brun de son bras et guida sa cigarette vers les lèvres de ce dernier qui inspira la nicotine en portant sa propre clope vers la bouche du métis.

Ils expirèrent en même temps, avant de s'embrasser passionnément, mêlant langue, salive et goût de tabac.

Mélange explosif.

Ce matin-là, le paquet d'Hi-Lite y passa.

Fin du thème

Rassurez vous, notre Hakkai ne succombera pas aux méfaits du tabac (car si même ça donne la classe, c'est méga mortel, soyons honnêtes…).

Mais l'idée de le voir clope au bec…Nyaaaah ! C'est bien pour ça que j'ai mis l'image où on le voit fumer en fond d'écran…/Love love/


	57. Lumière

Before to go West

Thème : Lumière (Donné par Seveya)

Il avait toujours été dans le noir.

Sans amour, sans affection.

Il en était arrivé à dire qu'il n'en voulait pas.

Mais cela n'avait fait que d'encrer un peu plus les ténèbres qui le glaçaient.

Rien, dans sa vie.

Vie facile, vie écoeurante.

Et puis…

Une lumière.

Faible.

Palpitante.

Qui illuminait soudainement son monde abyssal.

Un corps allongé dans la boue, se vidant de son sang…

Et aujourd'hui, il vivait enfin à la lumière.

Fin du thème

On ne peut pas écrire que des trucs débiles et pervers, hein…


	58. Saint Valentin

Before to go West

Thème : Saint-Valentin

Gojyo fixa la boîte que lui tendait Hakkai.

« C'est quoi ?

-Ouvre, tu verras ! » Répondit le brun avec un grand sourire.

Le tabou pris la boîte et l'ouvrit.

Du chocolat.

Ou plutôt des chocolats. En forme de cœurs.

Au lait, praliné, noisette, noir et même blanc.

Il leva les yeux vers son amant, qui avait fait le tour de sa chaise, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, mon amour… » Murmura Hakkai au creux du cou du tabou, ses bras entourant les épaules musclées.

Gojyo porta un des chocolat à sa bouche et eut un immense sourire avant de pencher la tête en arrière pour lécher la joue du brun : « Ils sont délicieux. »

Il se leva et posa la boîte sur la table, attira à lui l'ancien humain pour l'embrasser. Mais il se fit empêcher par un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Et Hakkai lança sa bombe, un sourire malin aux lèvres : « Tu me donneras ton cadeau de remerciement le jour du White Day. Pas avant. »

Gojyo le fixa, le temps que l'information monte jusqu'à son cerveau.

« Tu veux…Me forcer à l'abstinence pendant un mois ? » Gémit-il, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Hakkai se dégagea gentiment de l'étreinte et déposa un furtif baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

« Pas avant »

Pauvre Gojyo.

À suivre…

Oui, j'ai mis à suivre car je traiterais cette histoire en deux thèmes, donc la suite…

Juste après !


	59. White Day

Warning, warning, lemon ! Warning !

Before to go West

Thème : White Day (Donné par Shinokago)

Un mois.

Un-mo-is.

Bordel.

Avec interdiction de se masturber, sinon, c'était pas drôle.

Gojyo était dans un état pire que s'il n'avait pas fumé pendant le même laps de temps.

Il avait bien essayé, hein…Mais à chaque fois, Hakkai le repoussait, gentiment, certes, mais fermement.

Dormir à côté de lui sans même pouvoir poser son bras autour de sa taille était devenue le pire des supplices.

Mais aujourd'hui, on était ENFIN le 14 mars.

Dieu merci.

Il ne passa pas tout de suite à l'attaque. Tant qu'à faire autant attendre le soir…

Et le soir, juste après la vaisselle terminée, Gojyo agrippa les hanches d'Hakkai et l'embrassa violemment, enfonçant avec force sa langue dans la bouche du brun.

Ce dernier, d'abord surpris, se laissa faire.

Au pris d'un immense effort, Gojyo se détacha et dit avec un sourire de prédateur : « Joyeux White Day, chéri…Tu vas payer le prix fort pour m'avoir fait subir cette torture ! »

Hakkai se contenta de rire avant de se faire clouer le bec par la bouche enflammée de son amant.

Il l'embrassait avec toute la force du désir et du plaisir contenu qui explosait enfin.

Avec violence, il lui déboucla sa ceinture, défit sa braguette, jetant sur ses chevilles le pantalon.

Il le retourna contre l'évier, et tout en frottant son entrejambe gonflé à travers le cuir du pantalon contre ses fesses, il lui défit les boutons de sa chemise avant de la jeter aussi au sol, lui mordant le cou.

Hakkai ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir et de crier, le tissu de son caleçon se serrant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le métis poursuivait ses caresses.

Gojyo le retourna de nouveau, et lui retira d'un geste sec son caleçon.

Il se recula légèrement, admirant le corps nu de son amant planté devant l'évier, ses mains agrippant le rebord du plan de travail.

« Parfait. Tu es parfait. » Observa le tabou en souriant.

Il entreprit de se déshabiller lui-même, puis changea d'avis.

Il se rapprocha du brun et attrapa ses poignets pour les guider vers sa ceinture : « Déshabille-moi. » Ordonna-t-il, le regard très sérieux.

Hakkai ne fut pas choqué outre mesure. Après tout, il avait condamné son amant à une abstinence forcée (et lui aussi au passage d'ailleurs) et à présent, il avait bien le droit de lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

Avec un gentil sourire, il s'agenouilla et déboucla la ceinture du tabou avec des gestes calculés. Gojyo posa sa main sur le crâne du brun, intimant une légère pression dans ses doigts pour lui ordonner d'aller plus vite.

Le sourire d'Hakkai s'élargit et il fit glisser sur les jambes le pantalon de cuir de son amant. Celui-ci s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement de cheville et appuya plus fort sur la tête de l'ancien humain.

Ce dernier glissa ses doigts dans l'élastique du caleçon et tandis qu'il le tirait vers le bas, Gojyo rejeta la tête en arrière avec un gémissement. Il n'était pas au bout de ses plaisances car il sentit bientôt qu'Hakkai avait pris sa virilité en bouche, sans qu'il lui ait rien demandé.

Il retint un cri et serra les dents, plongea un peu plus ses doigts dans la chevelure foncée de son amant.

Hakkai tint un rythme lent, afin de faire enrager le métis, le faisant glisser tout doucement dans la pente du plaisir.

Soudain, Gojyo le tira en arrière, et le força à se relever.

Il lui fit poser les paumes sur sa poitrine et dit : « Tu n'as pas fini de me déshabiller… »

Le brun rit un peu avec de se faire furieusement embrasser. Pendant qu'ils mêlaient leur salives dans un ballet effréné, il défit un à un les boutons de la chemise de son amant, puis la fit glisser sur ses épaules bronzées.

Avec un sourire, il se défit des lèvres au goût de tabac de Gojyo et se recula légèrement, jusqu'à pouvoir reprendre appui sur le plan de travail en bois.

Sous le regard sang du tabou, il se souleva à la force des bras et écarta les jambes, l'invitant à le rejoindre.

Gojyo ne perdit pas une seconde, il avait trop attendu et cet appel à la débauche l'émoustillait plus que de raison.

Il se rapprocha brusquement du brun, posa ses mains bien à plat de chaque côté de ses hanches et le pénétra d'un coup violent de reins, arrachant un cri de douleur teinté de volupté à l'ex-humain, qui avait un peu perdu l'habitude pendant le mois précédent.

Gojyo lui mordit l'oreille et lui souffla érotiquement en bougeant le bassin : « Je ne veux rien entendre. C'est ta faute.

-Hn ! Oui…Oui, Gojyo… »

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, offrant son cou tendre et velouté au tabou qui ne se priva pas en suçons, morsures, coups de langue et baiser enfiévrés.

Gojyo se sentit rapidement partir. Ses mains s'arrimèrent fermement, jusqu'à en planter ses ongles dans la chair blanche, aux cuisses écartées de son amant et accéléra encore, arrachant de plus en plus de hurlements de plaisir au brun. Celui-ci bougeait inconsciemment son bassin contre celui du métis, le poussant à la rencontre de son sexe.

Les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres rosies d'amour et de passion, il en demandait encore, ses bras se tendaient à l'extrême, manquant de se déchirer les muscles.

Gojyo lui murmura à l'oreille : « Bon Dieu, ça me manquait…Ton corps me manquait…

-Moi aussi… » Souffla Hakkai.

Il se tendit brusquement, se redressant au passage et hurla de toutes ses forces en se libérant. Le métis ne tarda pas à le suivre au septième ciel et cria lui aussi comme ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas manifesté son plaisir.

Ils s'écroulèrent à moitié contre le meuble de la cuisine et reprirent leur respiration tant bien que mal.

Hakkai allait bouger, mais Gojyo fut plus rapide. Il entoura sa taille des jambes du brun et se leva, le soulevant dans le même temps.

« Gojyo ! » S'exclama Hakkai apeuré en passant ses bras autour du cou du tabou. « Ne t'inquiète pas, voyons, tu es tout léger… » Sourit ce dernier en l'emmenant dans le salon pour l'allonger sur la table.

Le brun parut surpris et posa sur son amant un regard interrogateur.

« Je compte bien rattraper le temps perdu dans tous les endroits possibles de la maison. » Expliqua Gojyo avec un immense sourire obsédé.

Hakkai soupira, puis gémit sous les caresses qu'avait repris le métis.

« Je crois que l'on va avoir des courbatures demain… » Souffla-t-il.

Fin du thème

Et voilà. Moi j'ai rien contre de pareils Whites Days…D'ailleurs, j'aurais rien contre des Whites Days tout court…


	60. Promesse

Before to go West

Thème : Promesse (Donné par Shinokago)

« Dis…

-Hm ?

-Tu promets de m'aimer même si je fais des conneries ?...

-…Tu essayes de m'expliquer que tu en as fais une, justement ?

-Mais non ! …C'est juste…Une question…

-…

-…

-Et bien…

-…

-Je me demande pourquoi tu me pose la question, Gojyo…

-Réponds-moi…

-…Je te le promets, Gojyo…Je te le promets.

-…Hm.

-Gojyo.

-Hm ?

-Promets-moi de m'aimer, moi aussi.

-Bien sûr. Je te le promets… »

Fin du thème

C'est le soixantième ! LE SOIXANTIEME ! Youhouuuu ! Nous nous approchons de la fin !


	61. Argent

Before to go West

Thème : Argent (Donné par Seveya)

Hakkai faisait les comptes. Comme chaque mois.

Arrivé à la fin, il fit une moue qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? » Demanda Gojyo, assis en face de lui en train de lire le journal.

« Et bien…Il faudrait peut-être que je cherche un petit boulot…

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien…Nous ne sommes pas très riches, en ce moment… »

Gojyo le fixa un temps par-dessus le bord de papier et ajouta : « Je m'en fiche d'être pauvre. C'est pas avec du fric que je peux m'acheter le bonheur de voir ton sourire. »

Hakkai ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux et de rougir.

Fin du thème

Uh uh…Gojyo tout gentil…Et un poil romantique…

Gojyo : Mais c'est pas du tout moi !

Hakkai : Moi j'aime bien quand tu es comme ça…

Gojyo : Ohh, je serais romantique pour toi, Hakkai /Serre Hakkai contre lui, les larmes au yeux./

Oui…Bien sûr. Et après, on me dit que c'est un mec du genre gaga…


	62. Froid

Before to go West

Thème : Froid (Donné par Seveya)

« Tu as froid ?

-Les radiateurs sont en panne.

-Ah bon ? Je ne sens pas de différence…

-Ça doit être parce que ta température corporelle est élevée… »

Gojyo regarda son amant qui s'était blotti au creux de son corps dans le lit. Il le serra dans ses bras et lui donna un brûlant baiser : « Je vais t'en donner, de la chaleur, bébé… »

Et effectivement, le corps du brun se détendit sous la vague de cette douceur brûlante.

Fin du thème

Vous savez, quand vous êtes tout crispés car mort de froid et là, il un corps tout chaud qui vient vous servir de bouillotte et vous vous détendeeeeeeez…Aaaaah…Bonheur…/Était gelée et la pièce vient enfin de se réchauffer/


	63. Enfant

Before to go West

Thème : Enfant

Hakkai cuisinait tranquillement, quand il sentit deux mains emprisonner sa taille et une bouche titiller son cou.

Il se tortilla avec un gémissement, rendu sensible dans cette zone.

Comme les lèvres avaient l'air décidées à continuer leur sublime torture, il dut se retourner pour repousser gentiment le propriétaire avec des « Non, non, Gojyo…Laisse-moi finir le repas… » peu convaincus eux-mêmes.

Finalement, quand Gojyo se redressa, Hakkai retourna à sa tâche…Pour découvrir qu'il manquait des rondelles de carottes sur la planche à découper.

« Tu es un vraiment qu'un enfant, Gojyo ! » Lança-t-il au métis déjà disparu dans le salon en riant.

« J'aime tes carottes ! » Fut la réponse qui lui revint.

Fin du thème

« My oh my, do you want to say good bye… » Hum…

Je sais, aucun rapport…


	64. Saint

Before to go West

Thème : Saint (Donné par Seveya)

Gojyo était assis à même le sol, en train de faire une réussite.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Puis soudain deux mains sur ses épaules, le renversant brusquement en arrière, et une bouche passionnée sur la sienne, cherchant désespérément à faire entrer sa langue.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres et se laissa faire, les mains quittant ses épaules pour aller caresser son torse.

Le corps du propriétaire de ses mains et de cette bouche si gourmande et affamée fit le tour du sien et vint s'asseoir sur son bassin, mettant le bazar dans la réussite étalée sur le parquet.

Son bassin se pressait avec impatience contre le sien et une voix entrecoupée de désir et d'halètement lui ordonna lascivement à l'oreille : « Fais-moi l'amour, Gojyo ! »

Décidément, Hakkai était loin d'être un saint, contrairement aux apparences…

Fin du thème

Gojyo : wha, j'adore ce Hakkai un peu pervers !

Hakkai : Ah.

Gojyo /Air très intéressé: Vi, je crois que je vais me laisser tenter par ce Hakkai-là…

Hakkai /Se contente d'attraper Gojyo par le col et de l'embrasser passionnément et érotiquement/

Gojyo :… !

Hakkai /souffle brûlant: je peux être pervers quand tu veux, Gojyo…

/Bloody étire un paravent devant eux/

Reviews pour que j'enlève le paravent !


	65. Peau

Before to go West

Thème : Peau (Donné par Seveya)

Sa peau.

Sa peau si mate.

Sa peau qui sent le tabac, le savon à la vanille de la douche, et cette odeur plus profonde, plus douce, plus prenante qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Sa peau douce mais dure en même temps, constellée de si légères cicatrices, résulta des combats de rues.

Sa peau tendue par les muscles puissants.

Cette peau dont il était fou d'amour.

Sa peau.

OoOoO

Sa peau.

Sa peau si blanche.

Sa peau qui sent la cannelle et la menthe, mélange enivrant. Et saupoudrée d'une pointe de froid, odeur glaciale témoin de son passé qui lui collait encore à la peau, c'était le cas de le dire.

Sa peau si veloutée, comme du velours, comme du lait.

Sa peau si lisse, si fragile. Peau de poudreuse.

Cette peau dont il était fou d'amour.

Sa peau.

Fin du thème

Ooh, je l'aime bien, cui-là !


	66. Maison

Before to go West

Thème : Maison (Donné par Seveya)

Au fond des bois, un peu à l'écart du village, il y avait une maison.

Dans cette maison, il y avait un flambeur. Un flambeur de femmes et d'argents.

Dans le cœur du flambeur, il y avait du vide.

ooo

Au fond des bois, un jour de pluie sur un chemin boueux menant à la maison, le flambeur avait trouvé un ange déchu et sanglant.

Dans cet ange déchu et sanglant, il y avait de quoi combler le vide dans le cœur du flambeur.

ooo

Au fond des bois, un peu à l'écart du village, il y avait une maison.

Dans cette maison, il y avait un ex-flambeur et un ange déchu lavé de son sang.

Dans le cœur du flambeur, il y avait du plein.

Dans le cœur de l'ange, il y avait aussi du plein.

Dans ce plein, il y avait de l'amour.

Au fond, on pouvait dire que dans cette maison, il y avait de l'amour.

Tout simplement.

Fin du thème

Ais-je bien respecté ce thème /Dubitative/


	67. Vent

Before to go West

Thème : Vent (Donné par Seveya)

Il y avait énormément de vent, aujourd'hui.

Pas de bol, c'était le jour du marché.

Hakkai et Gojyo bravaient tant bien que mal les rafales, des sacs d'achats plein les bras.

Soudain, le métis fit passer le sac de son bras gauche à son bras droit et passa celui-ci autour de la taille d'Hakkai, se moquant bien des regards qui se posèrent automatiquement sur eux tout autour.

« Gojyo !... » Murmura Hakkai, roulant des yeux.

« Ben quoi ? T'es si léger que tu risque de t'envoler, non ? »

Fin du thème

Il est 23h15, je ferais bien d'aller me coucher, non ? Comme ça je pourrais rêver d'un Gojyo tenant amoureusement un Hakkai par la taille…Nyaaaah !


	68. Toit

Before to go West

Thème : Toit (Donné par Seveya)

Assis tous les quatre en tailleurs sur le toit de la petite « résidence » de Gojyo et Hakkai, ils regardaient la nuit pointer le bout de son nez.

« C'est cool, de s'asseoir sur le toit, pas vrai, Sanzo ?

-Hn.

-Allez, le moine pourri, avoue qu'il y un truc qui te plait chez moi !

-Hey, le kappa, ne drague pas Sanzo !

-Rho, ça va pas le singe, je tiens trop à mon Hakkai moi !

-Gojyo, Gokû…Cessez de dire des idioties, s'il vous plait…

-Du plomb, ouais !

-Aaargh, Sanzo, range ton flingue, tu vas nous aligner à cette distance !

-J'y compte bien, bande de demeurés !

-Qui veut du thé à la menthe ?

-Moiiiii ! Y'a des gâteaux avec ?

-Mais tu penses qu'à la bouffe ou quoi ?

-La ferme, kappa pervers !

-M'en fout, ça plait à Hakkai…Ben rougis pas comme ça, Hakkai !

-Désolé…

-Ils sont trop bon les biscuits ! Goûte, goûte, Sanzo !

-Hn.

-J'y crois pas ! Le moine a mangé dans la main du singe ! C'est trop drôle ! AAAARGH, PAS LE NEZ, PAS LE NEZ !

-Sanzo, ne vise pas son nez. Et pose cette carafe, s'il te plait.

-Je tiens à mon nez, bonze pourri !

-Sanzo, je t'ai demandé de poser cette carafe…

-Sanzo, tu veux le dernier biscuit ?

-C'est pas vrai ? Tu les as TOUS mangés ?

-Ben ils étaient super boooon ! T'es trop doué pour la cuisine, Hakkai !

-Ha ha ha…Merci Gokû…

-Moi j'en profite tous les jours, nananè-re-euh !

-Maiiiis, Sanzo, Gojyo il m'embête !

-Arrête de l'emmerder…

-Noooon, Sanzô-Sama protège son singe ! Si c'est pas mimi !

-Gojyo, je ne pourrais plus rien pour ton nez…

-Aïe ! Mais merde, tu vas me péter l'arête, si tu continues !

-C'est bien mon but…

-Au moins, je préfère que tu te serves de ce bout de bois que de la carafe. Mais ne lui brise pas le nez, s'il te plait…

-Tch. »

Petit toit connaissant en une soirée l'amitié, l'amour, la joie, la gourmandise et la rivalité.

Fin du thème

N'importe quoi…/Goutte/

Et ô, miracle ! Des revenants ! Sanzo et Gokû sont de retouuuuur !

Et un petit clin d'œil à ma copine Miss Goupil et sa super fic « Gaieté et autre problèmes bouddhiques ». Allez la lire, c'est génial.


	69. Partir

Before to go West

Thème : Partir

Si un jour, je dois partir, te quitter, ça sera une longue et difficile entreprise.

Il faudra que le loue un gros camion pour faire mon déménagement.

Il faudra alors que je charge les plis que mon corps aurait laissé entre les draps…

Mes empreintes imprimées sur ta peau si douce…

Les mots doux que je t'aurais chuchoté à au creux de l'oreille…

Mes insomnies des nuits où je suis resté à te regarder dormir…

Et pour finir…Mon cœur brisé.

Fin du thème

…


	70. Caresse

Before to go West

Thème : Caresse (Donnée par Seveya)

D'abord, la courbe de ta joue.

Puis le velouté de ton cou.

Tes clavicules saillantes, creusant tes épaules.

Tes bras minces, tes poignets osseux.

Ta poitrine qui se soulève doucement au rythme de ta respiration.

Tes côtes qui tracent sous ta peau de légères collines, témoins de ta diaphanéité.

Ton ventre plat.

Ton ventre déchiré par cette cicatrice.

Ton nombril délicat.

Tes hanches pointues. Elles me font mal, parfois, pendant l'amour. Tu le sais ?

Tes longues jambes, commençant par tes cuisses douces comme des plumes…Continuant par tes mollets tout aussi doux…Et finissant par tes chevilles fragiles.

Ton visage.

Ton front plat et haut.

Tes pommettes encore un peu rosies par l'amour.

Encore la courbe de ta joue, peau de pêche.

Tes lèvres entrouvertes, douces et charnues.

L'arête de ton nez droit.

L'arcade de tes sourcils bruns, arc parfait au-dessus des deux lacs verts qui me fixent, reflétant un sourire entre leurs eaux.

Tes paupières prolongées par tes longs cils fins.

Tes cheveux souples, fins, doux.

Cette mèche qui te retombe sur l'œil droit.

Je te retourne sur le ventre.

Les deux pattes dans ta nuque. Je t'aimais bien les cheveux plus long, mais tu es bien comme ça aussi…

Tes premières cervicales, celles qui ressortent un peu.

Tes omoplates.

Ta colonne vertébrale dessinée en une cambrure parfaite.

Et ma main qui suit tout ce chemin de volupté, de douceur et d'amour plein, dans une caresse qui j'espère ne se finira jamais.

Oui, vraiment, tu es…

Tu es une des plus belle création de Dame Nature.

Fin du thème

Quant au thème précédent, je vous rassure : aucun ne quittera l'autre.

Yeaaah, les 70 thèmes ! Plus que 30 ! Arf.

Et surtout, surtout, J'AI ATTEINT LES 100 REVIEWS ! C'est grâce à vous, lectrices ! Merci, merci de m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici et me donner tout ces supers thèmes !


	71. Rose

Before to go West

Thème : Rose (Donné par Seveya)

« Je me demandais…

-Hum ?

-Je me demandais ce que ça ferait si les enfants tabous avaient les cheveux roses et non rouges.

-…Bon Dieu, Hakkai…Je veux même pas imaginer… »

Fin du thème

Malheuresement…Nous, nous l'avons vu avec les cheveux roses. Mauvais colorateur d'anime, je vous jure…


	72. Plaisir

Before to go West

Thème : Plaisir (Donné par Seveya)

« Tu préfères donner du plaisir ou en recevoir ? »

Gojyo s'étrangla dans son café et en recracha la moitié sur le bureau de Sanzo. Celui-ci ne tilta pas et se contenta de tendre un chiffon au tabou.

« Attends…Le grand Sanzô-Sama me pose une question à moi ? Et sur le plaisir charnel, en plus ? »

Le moine ne répondit pas et fixa le kappa d'un regard pour le moins inquisiteur.

Ce dernier se cala dans son fauteil et jeta un coup d'œil à son amant et le singe installés dans le jardin, plongés dans une leçon d'écriture.

« Et bien… »

Gojyo pesa ses mots.

Il avait toujours été un jouisseur. Prendre du plaisir était effectivement une de ses principales occupations mais…

L'image de Hakkai allongé sous lui, le regard flou de bonheur et d'excitation, un sourire amoureux aux lèvres, s'imposa à lui.

« Aujourd'hui, donner du plaisir. Définitivement. »

Sanzo le regarda un temps par-dessus ses lunettes de lecture et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi »

Et ils regardèrent ensembles leurs deux amours assis entre les bégonias du jardin, Gokû s'étant mis dans la tête d'asperger Hakkai avec l'eau du bassin.

Oui, pour eux, rien ne leur importait plus que de tout leur donner.

Fin du thème

Je viens de marcher sur la queue du chat. Depuis, je crois qu'il me fait la tronche…


	73. Sang

Before to go West

Thème : Sang (Donné par Sahory)

Le sang les avait accompagnés une grande partie de leur vie.

Du sang sur les mains, la couleur du sang da la peau…

Le sang.

Le sang.

Si belle couleur pourpre.

Si chaude…

« Je me demandais s'ils étaient chauds » Avait demandé Gokû.

Si facile d'effacer…

C'est ce à quoi pensait Hakkai en lavant le sang de la plaie de son doigt.

Il s'était coupé en coupant les légumes.

Gojyo était debout à côté de lui et regardait les tâches carmine souiller le plan de travail.

Puis il avait dit : « Aujourd'hui, ça m'est égal. »

Et il avait embrassé Hakkai sur la joue avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Oui, aujourd'hui, qu'importe la couleur du sang.

C'est aussi la couleur de la passion et de l'amour.

Fin du thème

Ok, 'faut que j'arrête de fumer…


	74. Mort

Before to go West

Thème : Mort (Donné par Sahory)

C'était arrivé…Si vite.

Oui, si vite.

Il avait tourné la tête et puis…Juste le temps que l'œil enregistre le sang, et le corps qui tombe.

La fraction de seconde où vous sentez que votre vie éclate en mille morceau, en même temps que votre cœur.

Ça arrive, des secondes comme ça.

Puis sans réfléchir, il s'était jeté que les deux salopards qui l'avaient frappé par derrière, alors que lui, il les avaient loyalement épargnés.

Ils ont fini à l'hosto.

Comme si ça pouvait compenser sa mort.

Pf.

Et là, il était agenouillé devant la tombe, comme tous les jours.

L'amour…

Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé, il n'en avait jamais voulu…

Et une fois qu'il y avait goûté et qu'il avait appris à le tenir entre ses bras, il s'échappait.

Saloperie.

Mais pester ne sert jamais à rien.

La mort, c'est la mort.

Immuable, inéluctable, inévitable.

Hakkai était mort.

Et Gojyo se retrouvait seul.

Encore.

ooo

Gojyo ouvrit les yeux, en sueur.

Il tourna la tête brusquement.

Allait-il trouver un lit vide ?

Les cheveux bruns épars sur son épaule le contredire.

Le corps brûlant contre le sien aussi.

Il jeta ses bras autour de ce corps si mince.

Mourir ?

Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Hors de question.

Sinon, à quoi bon vivre encore après ?

« Hm…Gojyo ?…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?… » Murmura une voix pleine de sommeil dans le creux de son torse.

Il ne répondit pas et resserra sa prise.

« Je t'interdis de mourir.

-…Oui, Gojyo. »

Pas questions. Inutile. Tacite.

Juste un baiser sur le front et un simple : « Je n'y comptais pas… »

Fin du thème

Honigiri m'a dit que ça se disait « Before going West » et non « Before to go West »…

Hum. Que faire ?

Veuillez ne PAS m'envoyer de thèmes…


	75. Sensibilité

Before to go West

Thème : Sensibilité

Gojyo avait rendu Hakkai sensible, dans certaines zones du corps.

Il aimait bien les chercher du bout des doigts et de la bouche, lors de leurs nuits d'amour.

« Ici, pas vrai…Juste à la base de la mâchoire…

-Mmh…

-Et là…Dans le creux de l'aisselle…

-Mh !

-Le bas du dos…Juste là où les reins se cambrent…

-Haa…Gojyo…

-L'intérieur de la cuisse…

-Uh…

-Le nombril…

-Mh…

-Et le pubis…

-Han…Gojyo !...

-Et là, évidemment…

-Haaa !

-Et plus exactement ici, même…Entre le sexe et les testicules…Pas vrai ?

-HA ! Haaa…Gojyo…

-Je sais, j'arrive. »

Le métis le pénétra avec douceur, tirant un gémissement de volupté au brun.

« Tu es un véritable diamant de sensibilité, c'est génial… » Lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille, lui arrachant par là-même un brusque frisson.

« …Et je crois que je viens de trouver une nouvelle zone… »

Fin du thème

Et moi qui écrit du yaoi alors que je suis censée réviser mon bac blanc de science de demain…

Gojyo et Hakkai /en train de se faire des mamours sur son canapé, enlacés: Bon courage…Mh…

…Merci de l'enthousiasme…


	76. Soyeux

Before to go West

Thème : Soyeux (Donné par Seveya)

Hakkai leva la main et la passa dans la masse pourpre des cheveux de Gojyo.

Il était soyeux, fins et doux.

Le tabou leva les yeux vers on amant d'un air interrogateur et le brun chuchota : « Tes cheveux ressemblent à de la soie rouge. C'est beau »

Fin du thème

…Aaah, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas continué cette fic ! Malheuresement, j'ai oublié mon papier avec ma liste de thème chez moi, et je suis à huit heures de route de Paris…

j'espère que celui-ci m'avait bien été donné par Seveya…A moins que ce soit Shinokago ?


	77. Nuque

Before to go West

Thème : Nuque

Gojyo aimait la nuque d'Hakkai.

Juste là, quand les cheveux chocolat se rassemblaient sur la première cervicales, en douces mèches fines et courtes, peignées de façons à ce que les pointes aillent vers le centre de la nuque.

Lorsque le brun lisait, faisait la vaisselle ou n'importe quelle activité nécessitant la baisse de la tête, le tabou regardait sa nuque.

Il avait une nuque adorable et qui appelait à la tendresse.

Fin du thème

Whou ! Je continu ! C'est agaçant, l'autre jour j'avais une idée et je ne l'ai pas écrite tout de suite, résultat, je l'ai oubliée…Grr…


	78. Couple

Before to go West

Thème : Couple

« J'aimerais dire aux autres qu'on est ensemble. »

Hakkai leva les yeux pour regarder son amant assis en face de lui, en train de triturer de l'omelette avec ses baguettes. Le brun haussa un sourcil.

« Aux autres ? …Quels autres ?

-Les autres, quoi. Ceux du bar. Les filles. Les commerçants. Les autres, quoi. »

Hakkai fronça les sourcils avant de poser ses propres baguettes.

« Gojyo…Tu sais que ce que tu es en train de dire est très important ?

-Important ?

-Oui. Pour toi, et pour moi. On ne dit pas une telle chose dans le vent.

-Hein ? Mais je t'aime, moi ! »

Hakkai ne put retenir un sourire. Le tabou avait dit ça comme un enfant se défend d'avoir joué dans l'herbe et s'être taché dessus. Le brun rebaissa les yeux.

« Peut-être que ça sera mal accueilli.

-Pff. De toute façon, les trois quart du village pense déjà qu'on s'envoient en l'air. Tu crois qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué que je ne ramène plus de nana à la maison ? Elles sont les premières à s'en plaindre. »

Hakkai écarquilla les yeux, choqué par cette révélation.

« Je veux vraiment affirmer que je suis avec toi, Hakkai. » Dit le tabou en tendant la main et en prenant celle d'Hakkai dans la sienne. Le brun baissa les yeux, rougit légèrement.

Gojyo sourit et pressa doucement les doigts du jeune homme.

« Allez. Tu viens me voir ce soir au bar ?

-…Oui. C'est d'accords. »

Le soir même, alors que Gojyo en écrasait quelques-uns au poker, Hakkai entra dans le bar. On le salua et il salua en retour, avec de gentils sourires.

Finalement, il arriva près de la table de Gojyo.

« Salut Hakkai !

-Tcho, Hak-san !

-Hello Hakkai, comment ça va ? » Hakkai répondit à chaque salutation des compagnons de table du roux. Celui-ci leva la tête vers le brun et le força doucement à se pencher en avant.

Hakkai ferma les yeux pendant la fraction de seconde où il se penchait pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, le cœur battant.

Quand ils se redressa, plusieurs personnes (voire tout le bar) les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

Et Gojyo dit simplement : « Juste pour dire que Hakkai est moi, on est ensemble. »

Un court silence, avant que son voisin de droite s'exclame : « Alors, qui suit mes 100 yens ? »

Et le bar recommença à vivre.

Et Hakkai retrouva le mode d'emploi de la respiration.

Fin du thème

J'avoue tout, je me suis inspirée d'une fic anglaise, très mignonne, écrit par Moonsilverfic.

Dans cette fic, il y avait toute une sorte de théorie sur les mots pour décrire un couple : ensemble, amants, couple, ect…

Et pourquoi « ensemble » était le mot parfait pour ces deux là.


	79. Malade

Before to go West

Thème : Malade (Donné par Kénichan)

« Gojyo, tout va bien ? » Murmura Hakkai en se penchant vers son amant allongé dans le lit. Un grognement sourd lui répondit.

Le brun, inquiet, posa sa main sur le front du roux et chuchota : « Tu as de la fièvre.

-Gruh ?

-Oui. Attend, je reviens. »

L'ancien humain se leva et alla chercher des compresses, un bac d'eau fraîche et de l'aspirine avec un verre d'eau. Il revint et s'assit sur le bord du lit du comateux.

Il lui donna le verre d'eau et l'aspirine et Gojyo la prit sans rechigner, lui qui détestait les médicaments et se rallongea.

Trempant les compresses dans l'eau, Hakkai les appliqua délicatement sur le front du métis qui poussa un grognement de contentement. Hakkai se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je vais m'occuper de toi. » Lui murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Il baissa les yeux juste le temps de poser le bac et le verre vide sur le sol et quand il se redressa, la surprise se peignit sur son visage.

« Gojyo…Tu pleures ?! » Le métis tourna ses yeux détrempés vers lui et secoua la tête avant d'articuler d'une voix rauque : « Non. »

Hakkai tendit sa main libre et essuya les larmes sur la joue brûlante du flambeur avec un doux sourire : « Allons…Tu as le droit de pleurer…Tout le monde pleure…Mais dis-moi pourquoi. »

Gojyo déglutit et serra plus fort la main de son amant.

« Un jour…J'avais six ans…Et j'ai attrapé de la fièvre…Mon frère…N'était pas là. Et Maman…Elle ne s'est pas occupé de moi…Je suis resté des jours dans mon lit en proie aux délires et à l'étouffement. Depuis je ne suis jamais retombé malade. Alors…Toi…Tu… »

Hakkai fit taire le tabou d'un doigts sur ses lèvres desséchées.

« C'est bon, Gojyo. Je suis là. Je vais rester à côté de toi. » Il se pencha et embrassa une nouvelle fois le jeune homme, essuyant ses larmes du pouce.

Le brun s'allongea aux côtés du métis qui se recroquevilla et s'enroula dans l'étreinte du yôkai.

Jamais Hakkai n'avait vu Gojyo aussi vulnérable. Il resserra sa prise sur le corps bouillant et lui murmura : « Je suis là…Je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Fin du thème

Ooh, je l'aime bien celui-là ! C'est sérieux et doux…


	80. Douleur

Before to go West

Thème : Douleur (Donné par Seveya)

Je ne sais pas là où ça fait le plus mal.

Mes mains ? …Je les ai serrés trop fort, peut-être…

Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Mes jambes ? …Je suis restée trop longtemps debout.

Non.

Ma tête ? Ça tambourine à fond dedans, comme la pluie sur le sol détrempé.

Mon cou ? Il est raide comme du bois…

Non, et non…Là non plus…

Mon cœur ? …Aah, peut-être…Faut dire que c'est douloureux de le voir s'en aller pour aller rejoindre cette gnoufiasse…

Enfin, non, 'faut pas que je dise ça. Évidemment que lui et moi…Ben ça pouvait pas durer éternellement…On est deux hommes, ça colle jamais…Allez, cette fille, elle est bien pour lui…Même si ça fait mal.

Alors c'est au cœur que j'ai le plus mal ?

…Non, même pas.

En fait, j'ai mal partout.

Une douleur insoutenable partout.

J'ai mal.

Revient, Hakkai.

Fin du thème

Je suis planquée, vous ne me trouverez pas !


	81. Cauchemar

Before to go West

Thème : Cauchemar

Gojyo se réveilla en sueur, les yeux écarquillés dans le noir et la peau du dos collant au drap.

Instinctivement, il tendit son bras droit, le cœur battant, et sa main toucha la peau chaude d'Hakkai.

Sa respiration ralentit et son rythme cardiaque se calma.

La douleur uniforme qu'il avait ressentie dans son cauchemar s'estompa peu à peu et le calme de la nuit reprit ses droits.

Le tabou se tourna sur le flanc droit et observa le visage endormit du brun.

Pas de femme pour le lui voler.

Pas de pluie pour l'accompagner dans ce mauvais moment.

Pas de douleur lancinante pour le transpercer.

Hakkai. Son amant était là.

Fin du thème

Maiiiis ouiii, bien suuur qu'ils ne se sont pas séparés ! C'était un cauchemaaar ! (Ah ah, je vous ai eu !)

Who, 81 thèmes ! Plus que…/Compte sur ses doigts/ Que dix-neuf ! Argh.


	82. Bruit

Before to go West

Thème : Bruit (Donné par Seveya)

Hakkai se disait qu'ils, lui et Gojyo, pouvaient remercier le ciel d'habiter dans une bicoque éloignée du centre du village, et non une maison ou un appartement.

Car sinon, les voisins se plaindraient rudement du bruit presque tous les soirs et qui se prolongeaient pendant une grande partie de la nuit.

C'était le printemps, en plus…

Fin du thème

Allez, allez, on avait eu plein de thèmes sérieux, 'faut retomber dans la bêtises profonde, non ?


	83. Photo

Before to go West

Thème : Photo (Donné par Seveya)

Si on regardait le frigo, il y avait deux photos scotchées dessus :

Une où l'on voyait Sanzo, Gojyo, Gokû et Hakkai assis sur un carré d'herbe, un pic nique devant eux. Apparemment, un passant l'avait prise sans les prévenir pour leur donner plus tard, car aucun d'eux ne regardait l'objectif. Ils souriaient tous, à leurs manières. Gokû affichait un sourire large comme une banane, Gojyo riait, Hakkai souriait doucement et Sanzo dissimulait un demi-sourire derrière sa cigarette.

La seconde photo, c'était Hakkai. Il affichait un air surpris, la tête à demi relevée et la main à moitié levée à hauteur de son visage. Son corps était de profil, et à en juger le décor, il était assis à la table de la cuisine. Sûrement en train de lire lorsque son amant l'enferma dans la pellicule.

Deux jolies photos, somme toutes.

Fin du thème

Huuum…


	84. Bijoux

Before to go West

Thème : Bijoux (Donné par Seveya)

Hakkai avait appris à ne plus se soucier des marques que lui imprimait Gojyo lors de leurs ébats.

Il savait marcher dans la rue tranquillement, tout à fait conscient que les mouvements des plis de son col laissaient entrevoir de temps en temps les taches lie-de-vin tatouées sur sa chair.

Il les portait comme un trophée.

Comme une fierté.

Comme un bijou.

Fin du thème

À force que me répéter ce mot, je n'ai plus aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire…


	85. Cadeau

Before to go West

Thème : Cadeau (Donné par Seveya)

« Hey…

-Oui ?

-Joyeux anniversaire.

-…Oh…Merci…

-Viens là… »

Hakkai alla s'enrouler dans les bras de Gojyo.

« Tu veux que je t'offre quoi ?

-Hein ? Oh mais rien…

-Mais si. Dis-moi. Je veux te faire un cadeau.

-Rien. Je te jure. Mon plus beau cadeau, je l'ai eu il y a deux ans et demi…

-Huh ?

-Toi… »

Fin du thème

Ka-wa-i !

#T'as fini de t'auto-complimenté ?#

La ferme, conscience, c'est mon droit le plus légitime d'auteur !


	86. Rêve

Before to go West

Thème : Rêve

Parfois, il se disait que tout ça, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un matin, il allait se réveiller, tourner la tête et se rendre compte qu'il était seul. Qu'il n'avait jamais ramassé de type, tripes à l'air, sur un chemin boueux. Que ce type n'était jamais devenu son amant, son amour, sa vie entière.

Et il se retrouverait de nouveau seul.

Mais chaque matin, il ouvrait les yeux, tournait la tête et voyait la forme étendue du brun.

Et chaque matin, il se disait « Non, ce n'est pas un rêve… »

Fin du thème

Uuuh…Mal à la jambe…./Déplie laborieusement sa jambe droite habituellement repliée sous ses fesses lorsqu'elle écrit/


	87. Photo bis

Before to go West

Thème : Photo (bis)

Tout en rangeant quelques affaires, Gojyo avait un jour trouvé une photo de Kanan.

Elle se tenait devant un champ d'hortensias bleus et violets, elle portait une longue robe blanche sans manches et ses cheveux bruns (un peu plus clair que ceux d'Hakkai) étaient torsadés sur son épaule droite.

Elle souriait à l'objectif, ses yeux verts brillants de malices et d'intelligence (Les mêmes yeux qu'Hakkai)

Elle tenait dans sa main gauche un chapeau de paille à bords larges, un ruban blanc autour de la base du crâne. De sa main droite, elle invitait son photographe (Gono, assurément) à la rejoindre sur le chemin.

Gojyo était longuement resté accroupi devant la penderie, fixant cette photo une peu cornée.

Finalement, il avait entendu le pas de son amant derrière lui et il n'avait même pas pris le soin de cacher son méfait (si méfait soit-il).

Hakkai s'était longuement tenu debout derrière lui avant de s'accroupir à son tour et d'enserrer Gojyo de ses bras. Ses mains tremblaient un peu, tout comme celle de Gojyo.

Celui-ci rangea lentement la photo et se retourna vers l'ancien humain. Celui-ci se serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Hakkai…Tu peux garder des photos d'elle…Je ne t'en veux pas…

-Gojyo…Je te jure, je te _jure_ qu'elle ne se tient plus entre nous deux comme avant. Je te le jure.

-Je sais, Hakkai. Je sais…

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Allons…Laisse-moi me lever…On avait dit qu'on irait manger dehors avec le moine crétin et le singe pourri…

-Gojyo, c'est le contraire…

-Hein ? Ah oui…Désolé, le moine pourri et le singe crétin…Allez, on y va.

-Gojyo…

-Hm ?

-Si…Si tu veux…Que je m'en débarrasse…

-Non, Hakkai. Bien sûr que non. Garde-les.

-Mais Gojyo… »

Le tabou fit taire le yôkai d'un baiser.

« C'est bon Hakkai. Promis. »

Fin du thème

Je sais, c'est de la triche de doubler les thèmes mais…J'aime mieux celui-la, non ?


	88. Peinture

Before to go West

Thème : Peinture (Donné pas Seveya)

« Gojyo, regarde ce que m'a donné Shei, aujourd'hui… »

Shei était une élève d'Hakkai. Une adorable gamine rousse dévorée par les taches de rousseur, avec d'immenses yeux bleus qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Elle avait six ans.

Le tabou se pencha et regarda la feuille cartonnée que lui montrait le brun.

C'était un dessin à la peinture à l'eau, avec la candeur et la simplicité qu'on les trait d'enfants en bas âge.

On pouvait y voir un Hakkai debout dans ce qu'il semblait être une rue, sa veste de professeur (une longue blouse blanche) sur le dos et ses lunettes sur le nez. À côté de lui se trouvait un Gojyo en manteau marron et pantalon blanc, une masse de rouge pétant sur le haut de la tête.

Les deux protagoniste du dessin se tenaient la main et semblait se regarder avec un grand sourire qui manquait de dépasser les bords de leurs visages.

Gojyo leva les yeux vers son amant, un sourcil haussé. Celui-ci souriait.

« C'est mignon, n'est-ce pas ?

-…Elle est…

-Elle reproduis juste ce qu'elle a vu. Et ce qu'elle aime.

-Ce qu'elle aime ?

-C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle avait fait ça : « Parce que je vous aime bien, sensei… »

Gojyo retourna à son journal avec un sourire tandis qu'Hakkai punaisait au mur le dessin.

« Va falloir que je la surveille, cette petite… » Dit-il avec un bref rire. Hakkai le suivit dans son rire.

Fin du thème.

Non, non, j'ai a peine des tonnes de thèmes de Seveya. 'Faudrait que je les compte…


	89. Courses

Before to go West

Thème : Course (Donné par Seveya)

Gojyo n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé faire les courses…Un peu ennuyeux à faire…

Mais depuis que tout le monde les regardait se tenir par les épaules ou la main en leur faisant de grands sourires, il aimait plutôt ça.

Fin du thème

Ils sont très très ouverts, dans ce village…


	90. Cheminée

Before to go West

Thème : Cheminée (Donné par Shinokago)

Sanzo avait dans son temple une cheminée. Une grande et majestueuse cheminée.

En ce jour de grand froid, Gojyo et Hakkai étaient venus manger un sukiyaki avec eux et ils s'étaient tous installés devant la cheminée en question une fois le repas fini.

Gojyo s'était allongé sur le dos et avait posé la tête sur les cuisses d'Hakkai, fumant avec délectation sa clope d'après dîner. Leurs doigts étaient entrecroisés et Hakkai lisait un livre emprunté à Sanzo.

Gokû était allongé sur le ventre, regardant les mouvements et les crépitements du feu dans la cheminée. Sanzo lisait aussi un livre, sa tête, à l'instar de Gojyo, installée sur l'arrière des cuisses de Gokû.

Silence. Pas un silence lourd, mais un doux silence de complicité, seulement brisé par les craquements agréables du feu de bois.

Soudain, un moine entra dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, sursauta avec un gasp et ressortit en courant, laissant les quatre autres perplexes, la tête tournée vers la porte à présent refermée.

« Quelle bande de coincés… » Grommela Sanzo et Gojyo en une synchronisation parfaite, ce qui fit exploser de rire Gokû et rire plus modestement Hakkai.

Fin du thème

Si vous saviez comment j'ai galéré pour trouver une idée !

WHOUUU PLUS QUE DIX THEMES ! 


	91. Herbe

Before to go West

Thème : Herbe (Donné par Shinokago) 

Le vieux fermier Hyen avait vu beaucoup de chose dans sa vie, mais là, ça dépassait les limites de la raison.

Debout dans son pré, il fixait l'endroit où l'herbe était violemment aplatie sur environ un mètre carré, comme si deux personnes s'était roulés dessus.

Fin du thème

C'est trop con….XD


	92. Astrologie

Before to go West

Thème : Astrologie (Donné par Shinokago)

« Et là, Hakkai, c'est quoi ?

-Cassiopée, Gokû. On la reconnaît facilement car elle a la forme très nette d'un « W »

-Ah oui…Et là ?

-Le cygne.

-Ça n'a pas la forme d'un cygne…

-C'est subjectif, Gokû…

-Aah…

-Et là, tu vois la casserole ? avec le manche vers la droite.

-Oui ! C'est la grande ourse, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est bien. La petite ourse est juste là. Tu vois ?

-Oui. Elle est où celle du chien ?

-Mmh…Là, on ne la voit pas…

-Ah.

-Oooï, là-bas, vous comptez rester longtemps allongés dans le froid ? Il est près de onze heures ! On a fait du café, vous venez ?

-Mon Dieu, Gojyo, j'espère que tu n'as fait de l'instantané…Celui que tu as acheté l'autre jour à un goût affreux.

-Silence. On a fait du moulu, pour ton information. Le singe, tu viens ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore allongé ? Le cours d'astrologie est fini, allez, ton maître va nous piquer une crise !

-La ferme, Kappa de merde !

-Hé, le bonze, ça va de me parler comme ça ? T'es chez moi, je te rappelle !

-Allons, allons…Nous arrivons. Tu viens, Gokû ?

-Hm. J'arrive. »

Fin du thème

Petit un : Ceci est un chapitre inutile.

Petit deux : j'aime bien les trucs tout en dialogue.


	93. Premier amour

Before to go West

Thème : Premier amour

Le premier amour est toujours important. C'est celui qui comptera le plus, même si on le perd.

Pour Gojyo, son premier amour est définitivement Hakkai.

Pour Hakkai, Gojyo n'a pas la chance d'avoir cette place privilégiée.

Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est moins important aux yeux du brun.

Fin du thème

Ah je viens de rajouter des coussins sur ma chaise, ça va mieux, je suis plus haute pour écrire…


	94. Injustice

Before to go West

Thème : Injustice (Donné par Shaa)

Hakkai était rentré tard. Il avait bien prévenu Gojyo qu'il avait une réunion parents-professeurs.

« C'est injuste, aujourd'hui c'est la date de notre première nuit…Tu préfères passer du temps avec tes élèves et leur parents ? »

Hakkai était d'abords resté surpris (très surpris même) que Gojyo ait en tête une telle date. Puis il avait lentement sourit.

« Crois-moi, Gojyo…C'est surtout injuste pour moi… »

Fin du thème

Ne me demandez pas d'explication. Je n'ai même pas compris moi même ce que je viens d'écrire.


	95. Leçon

Before to go West

Thème : Leçon (Donné par Seveya)

Hakkai avait toujours aimé donner des leçons.

Mais il avouait volontiers que Gokû était un élève plutôt…Facilement distrait, disons.

« Gokû, cesse de regarder Sanzo par la vitre et regarde moi. Quelle est la racine carré de cent ? »

Fin du thème

…J'ai envie d'avoir le coffret de docteur house pour mon anniv…

Mh ?

Ah oui, commenter le thème. Euuuh…

Aaah ! plus que cinq ! CINQ !


	96. Fenêtre

Before to go West

Thème : Fenêtre (Donné par Seveya)

Ny-ha et son amie Densha n'étaient pas très contentes.

Pourquoi diantre ces deux-là avaient-ils mis des rideaux à leur fenêtre ? Maintenant, elles n'avaient plus de quoi alimenter les conversations entre copines…

La fenêtre est un si bon poste d'observation et à présent qu'il était supprimé, elles ne savaient pas bien comment faire…

Fin du thème

Je dois ressembler à une grand-mère, avec mon plaid sur les genoux, ma tasse de thé et mes biscuits…


	97. Punition

Warning : LEMON ! Rating M

Before to go West

Thème : Punition (Donné par Seveya)

Quatre heures du matin.

Et Gojyo n'était toujours pas rentré. Sans un mot, sans dire où il allait s'il allait rentrer tard ou quoique se soit…Le vide total.

Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, la journée s'était remarquablement bien passée, Gojyo était sortit après le dîner et là…

Plus de nouvelle.

Hakkai connaissait le proverbe « Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles », mais là…

Ça commençait sérieusement à non seulement l'inquiéter mais en plus le mettre en colère.

Gojyo lui avait toujours été fidèle jusque-là. Mais Hakkai n'était pas idiot et savait parfaitement que certaines filles étaient peu heureuses de la conversion du tabou.

Un verre de trop et…

L'ancien humain, qui ne cessait de se tourner et retourner dans son lit, se leva brusquement et se mit à arpenter de long en large la pièce, se tordant les poignets et se bouffant la lèvre inférieure.

Vers quatre heures et demie, il allait pour prendre son manteau pour sortir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Hakkai se figea et regarda son amant quelque peu pompette entrer dans la maison.

« Hellooo, Hakkai…Ça va ?… »

Le brun n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il _osait_ rentrer saoul, sans rien lui avoir dit, laissant un gros doute planer sur ses activités nocturnes, sans s'excuser et lui demandait _si ça allait _?

Hakkai secoua la tête d'incrédulité. Gojyo s'assit lourdement sur une chaise et retira ses chaussures en chantonnant.

Hakkai se rapprocha de lui par derrière.

« Tu…Aurais pu me prévenir que tu rentrais tard.

-Nh ? Ah…Désolé, Hakkaiii…Mais tu vois…Mh…La partie s'est…Un peu prolongée…

-Prolongée…Avec des femmes ? »

Gojyo leva les yeux vers lui, un peu interloqué. « Bah…Bien sûr qu'il y avait des femmes. »

Hakkai se tendit.

« Elles nous encourageaient à jouer telle ou telle…Nh, cartes. »

Hakkai se détendit. Mais le doute restait, tel un poison mortel qui se répand dans les veines une fois qu'on l'a ingurgité.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le dossier de la chaise tandis que Gojyo retirait sa veste.

Il portait un suçon à la base de la nuque.

Et Hakkai était certain que ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait fait.

Le brun sentit un élan de colère monter en lui et il attrapa le cou du roux d'une main pour le tirer brusquement en arrière.

« Aïe, Hakkai ! ca fait mal-euh !

-Dis moi…Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien fait d'autre avec ces femmes que d'écouter leurs conseils en matière de jeu ?

-Hein…Mais…Bien sûr, Hakkai…Tu crois quand même pas…

-Alors comme expliques-tu ce suçon, Gojyo ? » Demanda le yôkai en pointant son doigt sur la tache. Le tabou écarquilla les yeux.

« Hein ?...Mais… » Il se passa une main sur la nuque. Son front se plissa et il sembla réfléchir.

Hakkai se tenait debout derrière, les poings serrés.

« Hakkai… » Murmura Gojyo en se retournant vers son amant « C'est sûrement une des filles qui me l'a fait…J'étais un peu…

-Je vois. Et que t'on-t-elle _fait d'autre _?

-Non, rien, je te le jure…Tu…Tu es en colère ? »

Hakkai du se retenir pour ne pas crier.

« Bien sûr que je suis en colère Gojyo ! Tu t'en vas à sept heures en me disant que tu vas juste jouer aux cartes et tu reviens à quatre heures et demie sans m'avoir laisser de nouvelle entre-temps, paré d'un suçon et d'une bonne dose d'alcool dans le sang. Alors _oui_, je suis en colère !

-Je…

-Ça suffit. Tu peux dormir sur le canapé ce soir, je vais me coucher. » Et sur ce, il tourna les talons.

« Le canapé ? Hein, mais…Hakkai, attends ! »

Gojyo se leva brusquement, manquant de renverser la chaise au passage. Le temps de la stabiliser, Hakkai avait disparu dans la chambre en claquant la porte.

Gojyo resta un moment hébété debout à côté de la table.

Puis doucement, légèrement titubant, il alla toquer à la porte.

« Hey, Hakkai… »

Silence.

Il entrouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la chambre. Il alla s'accroupir (comme une personne avec plus d'un gramme d'alcool dans les veines peut s'accroupir. C'est-à-dire peu gracieusement) près du lit et posa sa main près de la tête de l'ex-humain qui lui tournait le dos.

« Hakkai… ? »

Toujours silence. Il ne dormait pas, ça se voyait à sa poitrine qui se soulevait irrégulièrement. Gojyo soupira et se redressa. Il retira son tee-shirt et son pantalon, avant de se glisser dans le lit aux côté du brun. Celui-ci ne bougea pas.

« Hey… » Murmura Gojyo en glissant ses mains chaudes sous le tee-shirt d'Hakkai. « Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiète…

-_J'étais_ mort d'inquiétude. Gojyo, tu te rends compte que tu m'as laissé neuf heures sans nouvelle ? »

Gojyo sursauta à la voix claire du brun. Celui-ci attrapa les poignets du métis et retira ses mains de son ventre. « Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais aller dormir sur le canapé.

-Tch… » Le tabou fit fi du geste d'Hakkai et enfouit son visage dans le cou de celui-ci.

« Non, Gojyo. » Ton ferme. Le demi-sang grogna et glissa sa jambe gauche entre les cuisses d'Hakkai, se frottant contre lui. « Alleeeez…Hakkai… » Supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Restant de marbre face aux avances de son amant, Hakkai ne bougea pas. Il poussa finalement un soupir exaspéré et ennuyé.

« Tu es vraiment un vilain garçon, Gojyo… » Murmura-t-il.

Et avant même que Gojyo ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva plaqué au matelas, Hakkai assis sur lui.

« Tes dérogations nocturnes valent bien une punition…Tu ne penses pas ?

-Hein ? Mais…J'ai rien fait avec les filles… » Geignit le tabou qui se tortillait pour échapper à l'emprise du brun. Mais on n'est jamais très opérationnel lorsqu'on est bourré.

Hakkai se pencha : « Je sais. Tu n'as pas l'odeur du sexe sur toi. Mais même si tu ne m'as pas été infidèle… »

Il retourna Gojyo sur ventre et s'assit sur ses reins.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser sans nouvelles de toi. Et ça, ça vaut bien une petite punition.

-Hakkai… » Grogna Gojyo, le nez dans l'oreiller. Le brun se pencha jusqu'à son oreille et murmura de sa voix la plus suave : « Et bien, je croyais que tu voulais qu'on fasse l'amour ?

-Tu veux bien ? » Demanda le tabou plein d'espoir.

« Oui. Mais pas dans le sens ou tu l'entends.

-Quoi ? Hé ! »

Gojyo tenta de s'échapper de nouveau mais Hakkai le colla de nouveau au matelas. D'une main, il retint les poignets de Gojyo dans son dos et de l'autre, se débarrassait de son tee-shirt. Avec les manches, il noua les poignets de Gojyo l'un avec l'autre.

Le métis n'en revenait pas.

« Heeey, Hakkai, arrête, tu vas pas faire ça ! C'est…Enfin…

-Oh Gojyo…Tu sais bien que je serais gentil… » Répondit le brun avec un petit rire profond.

Les yeux pourpres de Gojyo s'agrandirent.

« Hein ? Attends…Tu veux que je fasse…La femme ?

-Gojyo… » Hakkai se coula contre lui : « C'est tout le temps moi qui suis en dessous. En tant qu'homme, j'aimerais aussi goûter au statu de dominant…

-Uuurgh…Je…Non…

-Tu ne trouve pas que nos rapports sexuels devenaient monotones ?

-Monotones ? Tu te fous de moi ? » Grogna Gojyo, piqué dans sa fierté de mâle.

Hakkai ne répondit pas et embrassa langoureusement les reins de son tabou. Celui-ci se cambra légèrement avec un gémissement sourd. Un sourire recourba les lèvres d'Hakkai qui se redressa et baissa un peu son pantalon de pyjama.

Il força Gojyo à écarter les jambes et s'allongea entre, frottant son début d'érection contre les fesses du demi-sang. Ce dernier grogna et son dos se détendit légèrement. Hakkai l'embrassa tout le long de la colonne vertébrale, remontant petit à petit vers la nuque. Gojyo soupira.

Une fois arrivé en haut, Hakkai lécha, mordit, et appliqua un suçon juste sur celui que le tabou portait déjà, comme pour l'effacer.

Gojyo tourna la tête et chercha la bouche du brun. Ils s'embrassèrent, Hakkai faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il le pardonnait. Mais sans non plus le gracier de sa punition, semblaient dire les mains pâles qui agrippèrent soudainement les fesses de Gojyo qui sursauta à ce contact.

Hakkai eut un léger rire contre les lèvres du métis et glissa le bout de ses doigts dans l'élastique de son boxer noir. Gojyo se cambra avec un soupir rauque et releva légèrement les genoux dans un geste inconscient d'offrande.

Hakkai retira d'un geste sec le boxer et pris un ton dur, malgré la note rieuse en dessous. « Maintenant, Gojyo…Met-toi à genoux.

-Nnh-non… »

Le brun pinça les lèvres et souleva le tabou par les hanches avant de le forcer à plier les jambes. Gojyo grogna et tira sur le tissu qui emprisonnait ses mains. Il sentit la chaleur du corps d'Hakkai juste au-dessus de lui et sa langue sur le pavillon de son oreille juste avant sa voix chaude et sensuelle : « Gojyo…Tu es très attirant dans cette position, tu sais ?

-Te…Fous pas de moi… » Cingla Gojyo en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit brusquement en sentant la chair nue de l'ancien humain contre la sienne. Il n'avait pas entendu le pantalon de pyjama glisser à terre.

Haletant, il gémit à la sensation de leurs deux peaux nues l'une contre l'autre, sensation qu'il adorait tant.

Il entendit le souffle précipité d'Hakkai dans son cou, celui-ci bougeant comme s'il s'enfonçait en Gojyo. Ce dernier couina en sentant la main de son amant saisir son sexe et le caresser avec fermeté. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour être en érection et un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Celle d'Hakkai se pressait contre ses fesses et il grogna.

« Hakkai…

-Oui ?...

-Lubrifiant. Tiroir de la table de nuit. »

Le brun leva d'un air surpris la tête. Ils avaient toujours fait l'amour « au naturel », bien que parfois la pénétration soit douloureuse. Alors pourquoi diable Gojyo avait-il acheté ce tube ?...

Hakkai sourit, repoussant ces questions à plus tard. Il tendit le bras et ouvrit le tiroir pour en sortir le tube.

Gojyo voulut se mettre à son aise mais l'ex-humain l'en empêcha.

« Tt-tt…Gojyo…Je ne vois pas pourquoi les punitions devraient être à l'avantage du puni…Hmm ?

-Urrgh… » Râla comme il put le tabou, nez dans l'oreiller. Hakkai eut un petit rire.

À genoux derrière son amant, il enduisit ses doigts de la matière visqueuse et titilla l'entrée du roux qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger cri.

Hakkai appuya son ventre contre le dos de Gojyo et enfonça d'abord l'index, en donnant des coups de langue voraces sur les épaules et la nuque du métis. Ce dernier se cambra fortement avec un « Nnnngh ! » douloureux.

« Bordel, Hakkai… » Gémit-il, au bord des larmes. Il tira de nouveau sur son emprise et referma les yeux. Hakkai sourit et bougea rapidement son doigt, faisant grincer des dents son amant.

Il additionna son majeur et Gojyo cria, rejetant la tête en arrière.

« Hakkai…S'il te plait…

-Qu'il-y a-t-il ? Tu veux que je m'arrête ?

-Gruuh…Nan…

-Tu veux…(Il se pencha pour chuchoter dans le creux de son oreille) que j'aille plus vite ?

-…Moui… » Avoua le tabou, confus, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.

Hakkai se redressa, satisfait, et accéléra les mouvements de sa main, ravi d'entendre les manifestations de plaisir qu'il était capable de tirer à son métis.

« Hakkai, maintenant ! Prends-moi _maintenant _! » Hurla pratiquement Gojyo en se cambrant, s'empalant lui-même sur les doigts du brun.

Hakkai, d'abord sincèrement surpris d'autant de fougue, se rappela quel rôle il était censé tenir et il plaqua la tête de Gojyo de nouveau contre le lit.

« Allons Gojyo…Patience… » Ria-t-il doucement sans retirer ses doigts, ralentissant même le mouvement.

Gojyo grogna de dépit et tenta de pousser son bassin contre la main d'Hakkai, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha en plaçant sa main valide sur le postérieur du roux, lui interdisant tout mouvement. Cette fois, Gojyo poussa carrément un râle mécontent et tourna comme il put la tête vers son amant qui continuait de sourire.

Gojyo lui tira peu élégamment la langue, ce qui eut le seul effet de faire rire le brun. Il se pencha sur le roux et l'embrasse sur la joue. Il retira ses doigts, arrachant un soupir au demi-yôkai et repris le tube afin de se lubrifier lui-même. Il enduisit son érection de la pâte et se positionna entre les cuisses, ses deux mains un peu tremblantes bien à plats sur les fesses rondes du métis.

Il se pencha et murmura : « Tu es vraiment…Un très vilain garçon. » Et il lui mordit brusquement l'épaule en le pénétrant, allant tout au bout d'un seul mouvement. Gojyo se tendit illico et poussa un long gémissement, sans savoir si c'était de plaisir ou de douleur. Hakkai s'immobilisa, juste le temps que Gojyo s'habitue à lui.

Puis il amorça un lent mouvement, doux et paisible.

« Aarh…Putain…Hakkai ! » Gémit Gojyo, tirant de plus en plus sur le tee-shirt qui le retenait captif.

« Un vilain garçon que j'aime plus que tout… » Lui parvint la voix amoureuse de l'instituteur. Il eut un sourire dans son oreiller et répondit : « J'aime bien mon bourreau aussi… »

Il entendit le rire d'Hakkai derrière lui et les mouvements augmenter.

« Nh…Vas-y, Hakkai…Plus fort…

-Et bien, et bien, tu sembles apprécier plus que tu ne voulais laisser l'entendre, mon ami… » Se moqua le brun sans pour autant répondre à la demande de son partenaire. Gojyo grogna et bougea son bassin en rythme avec celui d'Hakkai, ce qui eut pour effet (escompté) de le faire gémir aussi.

Le brun rejeta la tête en arrière avec soupir et ses mains se resserrèrent sur les hanches du métis qui grogna encore une fois.

« Hakkai…Hakkai… » Répétait-il inlassablement, au bord du gouffre, l'alcool aidant. L'ancien humain étendit son corps contre celui de son amant avec un gémissement sonore, juste dans l'oreille droite du roux.

« Gojyo…Désolé d'être aussi rapide, mais… »

Gojyo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Seul Hakkai réussissait à rester poli même pendant le sexe.

Soudain, il gémit en sentant le brun s'arc-bouter contre lui et se libérer avec un râle. Le tabou soupira puis poussa un autre gémissement lorsqu'il vint à son tour.

Dix minutes plus tard, tous deux allongés sur le lit, les poignets de Gojyo défaits et sa tête reposant au creux du cou de son amant, Hakkai murmurait : « Désolé de t'avoir…Hm, forcé. Je ne t'ai pas blessé ?

-Si. Tu m'as tellement fait mal que j'en ai crié de plaisir » Ricana Gojyo, encore dans les brumes du sexe et les vapeurs de l'alcool. Hakkai eut un rire discret.

« Tu as raison. Et donc…

-Hm ?

-Qu'as-tu pensé…De ce changement de rôle ? »

Gojyo considéra la question et les réponses envisageables un temps (Un exploit pour un homme bourré) avant de répondre juste avant de s'endormir : « Hautement appréciable… »

Fin du thème

Moi ne pas être en manque. Nope, not at all.

(Note : arrêter de lire autant de lemon anglais, ça me déteint dessus…)

Mais non seulement on a eut un lemon, mais en plus ils ont fais un pas de plus dans leur relation ! L'aternance !

Pfuaaa ! Aujourd'hui, c'était la dédicace de manhwas et je suis allé faire scribouillé un croquis par l'auteur de « Kiss me princess »

Et j'ai rencontré Shinokago et Seilin. Oo

Je vous jure c'est vrai ! Trop gentilles et super rigolotes. (Il paraît qu'à cause de moi, Seilin ne peut plus boire de lait tranquille…Désolée, Seilin…)

YES ! Plus que trois thèmes !

Désolée, inutile de m'en donner, j'ai promis a Rainbow's Heart de lui réserver les places libres (c'est-à-dire deux puisque le 100ème chapitre est déjà écrit…)


	98. Glace

Before to go West

Thème : Glace (Donné par Rainbow)

Encore de la chaleur.

Hakkai se rappelait du lait et des glaçons que trop bien. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil Gojyo qui était allongé sur le sol, en s'éventant comme un damné.

« Chaud… » Grogna le tabou en roulant sur le flanc droit, pour faire face à son amant qui lisait assis sur le canapé.

Il y eu un silence puis il se redressa sur un coude. « Je vais aller acheter des glaces.

-Si tu veux. Je t'attends. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il revenait avec un pack de bâtonnets à l'eau au citron. Il en sortit deux, en tendit un à Hakkai, garda l'autre et rangea le restant dans le frigidaire.

Hakkai accepta la glace, posa son livre sur le côté et déchira le papier, tandis que Gojyo faisait de même en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Le métis regarda un temps à contre jour la silhouette oblongue (1) et jaune canari du sorbet.

Puis il tourna les yeux et s'étrangla.

Hakkai mangeait sa glace, oui.

Mais bon dieu, avec une telle technique !

Il faisait glisser sa langue tout du long, partant du bas jusqu'en haut, répétant le manège plusieurs fois, il refermait ses lèvres sur le côté, suçant l'excédent d'eau sucrée qui menaçait de goûter sur son pantalon et parfois, il poussait le vice jusqu'à le prendre en bouche complètement, assouplissant ses joues et sa gorge pour aller le plus loin possible.

Le tout en lisant.

Finalement, il intercepta le regard du tabou et le regarda avec étonnement.

« Tu ne mange pas ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant du menton le bâtonnet de son amant. Celui-ci sembla revenir sur terre et regarda sa glace avant de marmonner : « Comment veux-tu que je le mange maintenant que j'ai vu ça… »

Fin du thème

(1) note, parce que si vous connaissez pas ce mot, vous êtes dans la crotte pour comprendre : oblong, c'est de forme allongée, étroite et généralement cylindrique….Vous avez BIEN compris ?...Si je vous dit banane, ça va ?

Ah la la, pauvre Hakkai, il a rien dû comprendre.

Ah la la, pauvre eux avec mes idées tordus.

Seilin, Shino, j'ai bien reçu votre review, c'était très drôle, et merci beaucoup ! …Et maintenant, Seilin ne pourra plus manger de sorbet citron oblong.


	99. Sucreries

Before to go West

Thème : Sucreries (Donné par Rainbow)

Hakkai adorait les sucreries. Le sucre en général.

Les gâteaux.

Les bonbons acidulés.

Les marshmallows.

Les pralines caramélisées.

Le pain perdu.

Les viennoiseries.

Les fruits les plus sucrés, comme les pèches, les poires, les figues…

Le chocolat, le caramel.

Et autres.

Mais il y avait une sucreries qu'Hakkai aimait plus que tout, c'était sa préférée, son péché mignon, meilleur que le pain perdu, plus appétissant que les gâteaux, plus délicieux que la salade de fruits.

Gojyo.

Fin du thème

Moi aussi j'aime le sucre.

…

…

C'est…L'avant…Dernier…Thème.


	100. GO WEST !

Before to go West

Thème : Go West !

Ils levèrent brusquement la tête.

« Tu as senti, Gojyo ?

-Ouais…On dirait qu'il va falloir se bouger. 'Fais chier.

-Ha ha ha…Oui, on dirait bien… »

Se lever.

S'habiller.

Pour Hakkai, troquer ses lunettes contre son monocle.

Sortir. Prendre Hakuryu sur l'épaule.

Fermer la porte.

Aller retrouver Sanzo et Gokû.

Et juste avant de monter en voiture, Gojyo demanda, soucieux : « Tu crois qu'on pourra encore faire l'amour ? »

Hakkai se contenta se mettre le contact en riant.

« J'espère bien, Gojyo… »

Partir pour l'Ouest.

Fin

YEAAAAAH ! FINI ! C'EST FINI !

Aah, je crois que cette fic est peut-être la plus longue de l'histoire des fics…/S'écroule sur son bureau d'épuisement./

J'ai même réussit la finir et poster avant mon derpard en ecosse !

Merci de l'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout, et de m'avoir reviewé !

Merci pour tous les chouettes thèmes que vous m'avez donné pour faire avancer l'histoire ! (Toute seule, je n'y serais sûrement pas arrivé…)

Merci, merci, merci !

Et à bientôt !

Ps : une ch'tite review ? la dernière !


End file.
